Reencuentro inesperado
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Post-Watershed. Luego de 16 meses de haber terminado su noviazgo, tras la discusión que precedió a la incorporación de Beckett como agente de las fuerzas federales en Washington, Rick y Kate vuelven a encontrarse en Europa. La vida les brinda una nueva oportunidad de reconstruir su relación, y ellos están dispuestos a aprovecharla. 15 días para reencontrarse, ¿podrán lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Hola a todas otra vez. Ahora vengo por aquí con una historia dulce como la miel. Romance puro sin la cantidad de angustia de mi fic anterior. Esta época del año es de amor, así que amor es lo que van a leer, por lo menos de mi parte. Espero la disfruten y les haga más llevadero el receso de invierno de la serie. Apreciaría infinitamente sus reviews; ellos me motivan siempre a escribir más pronto. Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **_

_**N/A2: Este fic se desarrolla en España; en Barcelona para ser exactos. Yo, como ya saben, vivo en México y no conozco aquel país, por lo que escribir este fic sería literalmente imposible sin ayuda de quienes, con toda amabilidad, me han brindado su tiempo y paciencia para ver Barcelona a través de sus ojos y así llevar a Rick y Kate por el camino de la reconciliación en esa impresionante y hermosa ciudad. Marga, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma, mi apoyo incondicional y eterno: sin ti, esto simplemente no existiría. Isa, gracias por sacar tiempo de donde no lo tienes para responder mis dudas.**_

_**N/A3: Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier imprecisión o error que pueda contener esta hisotoria debido a las circunstancias antes expuestas. Juro que no son intencionales y que trataré de evitarlos tanto como pueda. En casos muy extremos, recurriré a la licencia artística en favor de la agilidad en las actualizaciones. **_

_**Castle no me pertenece, sólo me inspira.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

El mayordomo, provisto por el lujoso y exuberante hotel de cinco estrellas al que acaba de llegar Richard Castle, deposita la última maleta en el vestíbulo de la _suite Terrace_ para luego retirarse con toda discreción, no sin antes ponerse a las permanentes órdenes del huésped. Son las 5:30 P.M. en la ciudad de Barcelona y los múltiples ventanales de la suite permiten la entrada a raudales de la cálida luz del atardecer mediterráneo.

Tras echar un rápido vistazo al suntuoso salón de la que, más que una suite, parece un apartamento privado sobre el Paseo de Gracia, en el exclusivo y lujoso hotel Mandarín Oriental de Barcelona, Rick se encamina hacia la habitación, se deja caer en la cama, sacándose los zapatos y despojándose del saco. Se siente exhausto y con unas enormes ganas de dormir, por lo menos, doce horas seguidas sin saber del mundo.

Afuera, la calle hierve con las actividades cotidianas y con los sonidos tan propios de las vías principales en las metrópolis. Pero Rick parece ajeno al bullicio y encanto de la hermosa ciudad a la que ha arribado; y también a la opulencia y fastuosidad de la que hace gala la habitación que lo acoge. Recostado de espaldas sobre el fino edredón, con las piernas colgando –de la rodilla hacia abajo- al pie de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, el famoso escritor se pierde en sus cavilaciones al tiempo que intenta encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para ducharse y prepararse para su siguiente compromiso: una sorpresiva aparición de último momento en la sucursal de uno de los establecimientos comerciales –especializado en tecnología y cultura- más reconocidos en Europa, conocido como FNAC, para firmar libros a sus admiradoras. Luego de una gira de tres semanas por ciudades tales como Ámsterdam, Roma, Milán, Berlín, Múnich, Bruselas, Londres, Moscú, Oslo, Estocolmo, Luxemburgo, Ginebra, Budapest, Praga, Dublín, Edimburgo y, el día de hoy por la mañana, Madrid, Rick no puede menos que sentirse extenuado y un poco fastidiado también. Apenas viene llegando de la capital de España, desde donde viajó durante dos horas y media en el cómodo tren de alta velocidad, después de ser informado por su agente de que debía cumplir con una última e imprevista cita con sus fanáticas barcelonesas.

Consciente de que apenas si tiene suficiente tiempo para ponerse presentable y despojarse de esa apariencia de fatiga que le queda después de cada traslado, se impide pensárselo más y se incorpora decidido a entrar en acción antes de que el agotamiento lo venza. Se permite salir a la terraza un momento y contemplar desde ahí los frondosos jardines Mimosa que adornan la parte poniente del hotel y que, a esa hora, se encuentran casi vacíos dado que es la parte del día en que la calidez del clima invita al reposo de los huéspedes que no están recorriendo la ciudad.

Revisa su teléfono móvil para cerciorarse de que no hay mensajes de casa; se percata de que en New York son las once de la mañana y que su hija debe estar en la universidad, tomando clases, sin demasiado tiempo de sobra para extrañar y escribir a su padre. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Rick al pensar en Alexis; la echa de menos, así como también la época aquélla en la que bastaba con hacer maletas y llevarla con él a cualquier gira que lo mantuviera lejos de ella más de cinco días. Sacude la cabeza como esperando despojarse con ese gesto también de la melancolía de la que se ha venido haciendo esclavo durante los últimos casi dos años. Sabe bien que si deja avanzar a su mente por esas resbaladizas sendas, va a terminar exactamente en el punto en el que no quiere estar…recordándola a ella; añorándola a ella. A quien fue su todo y lo volvió su nada hace dieciséis meses, dos semanas, doce días y 13 horas. Kate Beckett. Su nombre todavía duele cuando lo piensa; ha evitado con alma y vida pronunciarlo y escucharlo a lo largo de ese lapso de su vida que se ha convertido en uno de los más desafiantes y dolorosos que ha experimentado.

Durante el mes de mayo, en una primavera inolvidable –y no precisamente por motivos placenteros-, del año anterior, justo cuando Rick pensaba que él y Kate pasaban por su mejor momento como pareja, todo se derrumbó inesperadamente. La brillante detective de la doceava comisaría recibió una oferta de trabajo en Washington, D.C., a servicio de las fuerzas federales; viajó a una entrevista para tal efecto, decidió aceptar el nuevo puesto… Todo sin hacerlo partícipe a él, con quien tenía casi un año de relación y con quien prácticamente ya llevaba una vida en común. Una vez que Rick lo supo, la –según Kate- inofensiva omisión se tornó en una discusión de proporciones épicas en la que salieron a relucir dolorosos puntos de quiebra que hasta ese día habían permanecido convenientemente camuflados por el sentido del humor de él y la reserva de ella. La incertidumbre por parte de Kate con respecto al futuro de su relación; la incapacidad de la detective para abordar ese tipo de temas de manera directa y clara; el perpetuo miedo de Rick a presionarla demasiado; el mantenerse cauteloso ante la perspectiva de confrontarla con la decisión de dar un paso hacia adelante; su estúpida manía de buscar en las bromas y el humor la salida a todas los conflictos; ese cúmulo de factores se conjugaron para arrojar como resultado un doloroso enfrentamiento que derivó en una ruptura limpia y definitiva. El orgullo de ambos, más las inseguridades de una y el resentimiento del otro, se convirtieron en una brecha insalvable que se agudizó con la distancia física y que los ha llevado por caminos separados durante lo que a él le parece ya una eternidad.

Lidiar con su vida después de Kate ha sido un tormento por sí mismo; pero el hecho de tener que vivir ese infierno a solas, ocultándolo a ultranza de los ojos de su madre y de su hija, ha sido una tortura adicional. Sólo Rick sabe lo que le cuesta mantener la apariencia de normalidad y calma en beneficio de su familia, cuando hay momentos que por dentro se siente hecho pedazos, destruido y con el impulso de, simplemente, dejarse abatir por la decepción y la tristeza. Tener que fingir fortaleza y disposición a seguir adelante a pesar de la partida de Kate, de alguna manera lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie, a anestesiar el dolor y a resignarse a vivir con el vacío que ella dejó y que nada ni nadie ha podido llenar. Ese lapso de tiempo desde que su ex compañera salió de su vida y hasta la fecha, lo han convertido en alguien diferente de quien antes fue; en una versión más serena y fuerte de sí mismo. Desde luego, dejó de ir a la comisaría, pero mantuvo la relación de amistad con Esposito, Ryan, Lanie e, incluso, con Victoria, como ahora la llama. Ellos fueron siempre muy cuidadosos de no mencionar a Kate delante de él, en consideración al dolor sordo que se reflejaba en las facciones del escritor cada vez que pronunciaban su nombre delante de él. Sin embargo, fue inevitable enterarse del retorno de Kate a la 12, pasados apenas unos meses trabajando con las fuerzas federales. A partir de ese momento, Rick guardó un poco más de distancia con aquéllos que la veían todos los días. Cada uno de sus amigos lo comprendió y mantuvieron una amistad remota en favor del bienestar de Castle. De modo que ha sabido entre poco y nada de ella desde que terminaron su relación; Rick dejó suspendida indefinidamente la saga de Nikki Heat y, buscando en la escritura una evasión de la penosa realidad, hizo resurgir de entre las cenizas a Derrick Storm con un par de libros más que, como siempre, resultaron un éxito internacional en ventas y que, ahora mismo, está promoviendo a lo largo y ancho de Europa consolidándolos como dos contundentes triunfos más en su carrera.

Su carrera. Llegado a este punto de su recorrido por el camino de las reminiscencias, Rick se recuerda que es justamente la atención a su trayectoria como escritor lo que lo ha traído a Barcelona y que, si no se da prisa, va a tener a un nutrido grupo de seguidoras decepcionadas esperando por él. Según las indicaciones que le han dado, el lugar del evento está a aproximadamente 500 metros del hotel, en la plaza Cataluña; de modo que, bastará con darse una necesaria ducha, acicalarse y caminar hasta donde hará su última aparición pública como parte de la gira promocional de su más reciente libro. Luego regresará al hotel, cenará en la preciosa terraza de su suite, desde la cual se contempla la ciudad en todo su esplendor, y se permitirá una anhelada noche de descanso para tomar, al día siguiente, su vuelo de regreso a New York.

Una hora más tarde, el apuesto y célebre escritor Richard Castle se encuentra sentado ante una mesa repleta de copias de sus libros, y con una línea interminable de mujeres dispuestas a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de pasar unos segundos frente a él y de conseguir un autógrafo suyo.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett, con paso lento y perezoso, se dirige hacia la planta baja del edificio de cuatro niveles en el que, según el recepcionista del hotel, va a encontrar juntas algunas cosas que le son imprescindibles. En primer lugar, muere por un buen café. Entre las ocho horas y media de vuelo desde New York hasta Barcelona, y las seis horas de diferencia horaria entre las dos ciudades, se siente agotada y desorientada. A las diez de la noche del día anterior tomó el avión en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy de NY; voló directamente a Barcelona, donde aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional del Prat alrededor de las once de la mañana, hora local; para luego dirigirse en taxi al corazón de la ciudad, en donde se encuentra ubicado el hotel Pulitzer, mismo que ya tenía reservado para pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones repentinas que decidió tomar a penas unos pocos días antes. Una vez instalada en el hotel, y dada la temprana hora de su llegada, se dio tiempo de descansar en la comodidad de su habitación, pedir algo para comer ahí mismo y luego solicitar indicaciones sobre algún lugar cercano en el que pudiera pasear durante una parte de la tarde. La ubicación del sitio sugerido resultó estar a no más de 100 metros de su alojamiento; se trata de la denominada Plaza Cataluña. Una céntrica y tradicional explanada, rodeada de edificios de fachadas tan vetustas como hermosas, adornada con fuentes saltarinas y jardines pródigamente atendidos; y que, según la guía turística que le proporcionaron en el hotel, es uno de los sitios más emblemáticos de la ciudad, punto de reunión para festejos populares, y la confluencia de la parte antigua y la parte moderna de Barcelona.<p>

Kate se dedica a recorrer el lugar, que hierve, lleno de vida. Se permite caminar sin prisa, indolente, sucumbiendo a los pensamientos que acostumbra mantener siempre a raya antes de que provoquen una fisura más a su corazón y éste acabe por desmoronarse definitivamente. Hace demasiado tiempo que no alcanza a respirar a fondo sin que el alma le duela y los recuerdos la acosen, lastimándola hasta ese punto de quiebra en el que las barreras se vuelven humo, se rompe el dique y las lágrimas afloran como si no fueran a acabarse nunca. Lo extraña. Desesperadamente, locamente, ansiosamente. Cada día sin Rick Castle se ha vuelto como un siglo; sin el calor de su abrazo, la luz de su sonrisa, la caricia de su mirada azul, la seguridad y el amparo de su presencia.

A la tristeza se añaden el remordimiento, el sentimiento de culpa y la atroz sensación de que ha perdido –por pura necedad- al amor de su vida; a quien tuvo la paciencia de recoger los despojos que quedaron de ella tras la muerte de su madre, y reconstruirlos, transformándola en una persona mejor, más feliz…pero no lo suficientemente inteligente como para conservar en su vida al mejor hombre del mundo. Nunca, durante todo el tiempo que han estado separados, ha sido Kate capaz de comprender cómo pudo ser tan insensible, y dejarlo fuera de una de las decisiones más trascendentes sobre su futuro, sólo por sus estúpidas reservas; por sus incertidumbres respecto al porvenir de su relación…y por su falta de asertividad para expresarle con todas sus letras sus deseos, sus inquietudes, sus expectativas. Todo se salió de control en cuestión de minutos. Ella dejó aflorar sus temores y su inoportuno orgullo y entonces todo se fue al demonio sin que ninguno de los dos se superpusiera a sus debilidades en beneficio del inmenso amor que compartían. Pensar en pasado respecto a los sentimientos que los han unido le cala corazón adentro. Porque lo que ella siente por Richard Castle se expresa en presente y en futuro, aún cuando no lo tenga a su lado ni sepa qué hacer para recuperar el valioso tesoro de su amor.

En el interminable transcurso de su ausencia, Kate no ha sido feliz. Ni caso tiene cuestionar ese punto. Los meses que pasó en D.C. fueron de aislamiento y encierro cada momento que no pasaba inmersa en su trabajo. Socializar nunca fue una opción. Buscar distracciones se volvió una persecución abandonada al primer intento. El concepto de diversión se trastocó al no tenerlo a su lado para ver la vida a través del cristal luminoso de su alma de niño. Una vez de vuelta en la 12, el patrón continuó: trabajo, encierro, aislamiento, eterna melancolía. La suspensión silenciosa de la saga de Nikki Heat se volvió una lanza en el costado de Kate; una doliente punción que aun supura y sangra. Sin embargo, leyó con voracidad inaudita cada uno de los dos libros publicados por Rick tras su desastrosa separación. Encontrando, como siempre, consuelo en la infalible vía de escape que las palabras magistrales de su escritor constituyen. _Suyo_. Ojalá aún pudiera llamarlo suyo. Si tan sólo la vida le concediera la oportunidad que su cobardía le ha impedido buscar.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, ha llegado a su destino. El establecimiento que recomendó el amable recepcionista del hotel y en cuya planta baja se encuentra la cafetería que va a satisfacer, temporalmente, su adicción a la cafeína.

Una vez terminada su taza de café, Kate decide dirigirse al nivel del edificio dedicado a los libros. Ese es su otro placer culpable, el que la ayuda a evadirse y la hace sentir como si, de alguna manera, se mantuviera cerca de aquél que le trastorna la vida y le invade los sueños…y con cuya imagen -en cartón y tamaño natural- acaba de encontrarse de frente al llegar a la librería; además de una descomunal fila de varios metros, compuesta por mujeres con miradas soñadoras y expresiones de adoración.

De pronto siente mareo; la boca seca; un familiar aleteo en la boca del estómago; y una opresión en el pecho que le impide jalar aire suficiente, como una desagradable mezcla de anticipación, nervios y miedo…mucho miedo. Reconoce el escenario que la rodea. Lo vivió muchas veces. La primera, como una seguidora más buscando una firma de su autor predilecto; la siguiente, justo como ahora, en calidad del verdugo que busca a su víctima para alcanzar la redención y la gloria; y el resto, en el privilegiado rol de la novia afortunada; la dueña de todas las miradas genuinas y las sonrisas auténticas de quien es el centro de atención en ese tipo de eventos; la guardiana que cuidaba celosamente a quien roba suspiros y halagos a las _simples mortales_ que fantasean con él, mientras que –en ese entonces- ella era la dichosa poseedora de sus sentimientos más profundos.

Es inevitable pensar en las ironías de la vida, o del destino o quien quiera que esté detrás de las casualidades. Ni un solo encuentro durante meses, estando en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad; y vienen a encontrarse en otro continente, cuándo y cómo menos lo esperaba ella. No le pasa por la mente ni por un momento dar la vuelta e irse. Tendría que estar loca para darle la espalda a la oportunidad por la que ha estado suplicando al cielo. Tampoco puede dejar de preguntarse Kate el porqué ella no estaba enterada de la aparición de Rick en Barcelona hoy, si ella lo ha seguido a través de su página web desde…bueno, básicamente desde siempre; pero especialmente después de que terminaron su relación. No le ha perdido pisada, pues al menos profesionalmente quiere saberlo todo de él, ya que ella misma se cerró la puerta a su vida personal e íntima. Pero la va a volver a abrir; el primer paso está ante ella, esperando nada más que tome valor y determinación, y se encamine hacia el mejor de sus recuerdos.

De modo que avanza hacia el espacio de la tienda donde se encuentran los libros de Derrick Storm. Toma uno –el segundo ejemplar que compra, pero ahora traducido al español-, y se dirige a tomar su lugar en la fila. Aun no alcanza a verlo desde donde está, pero sus manos sudan, su corazón late desbocado, sus manos aprietan el libro contra su pecho como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo. La línea avanza rápido, pero es larga. Después de 45 minutos que parecen breves y eternos a un mismo tiempo, al fin alcanza Kate una posición desde la cual puede observarlo. Y sus ojos se cuajan de lágrimas que ella pugna por retener. Es como si hubieran pasado vidas enteras desde que lo vio por última vez; pero es también como si apenas hubiera sido ayer cuando Kate salió de la vida de Rick para pasar el periodo más amargo del que tiene memoria, además del posterior a la muerte de su madre.

Nueve personas antes de ella. Ocho. Seis. Cuatro. Una. Él no ha notado su presencia. De hecho está como…ausente. Enmascara su distracción con perfecta amabilidad y cortesía para con sus lectoras, pero ella lo conoce demasiado bien como para que la engañe. No es el mismo Richard Castle que solía ser. Hay pesadumbre y cansancio en su lenguaje corporal. Hay tedio en las expresiones de su apuesto rostro. Hay un vacío insondable en el cobalto de sus ojos y una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. Y a ella le duele. Le escuece verlo así…la hiere saber que es por su causa.

La persona delante de ella recibe su copia firmada y se mueve hacia la salida. Hay sólo una lectora más detrás. La sesión de firmas está llegando a su fin. Sigue su turno. Camina, sintiendo que las piernas la traicionan, que las lágrimas anegan sus ojos castaños, que el pulso salvaje martilla sus sienes despiadadamente y que su voz se ahoga mientras que su mente decide quedarse en blanco.

Rick no alza la mirada, cansado y con evidentes ansias de terminar su labor. Extiende la mano para recibir un libro más y estampar su rúbrica de forma automática. Espera un par de segundos a que le sea indicado el nombre de quien recibirá la dedicatoria y entonces se queda petrificado cuando escucha el timbre de una voz que, por más que ha intentado borrar, está fija en sus sentidos como un lacre indeleble, y pronunciando unas palabras que lo remontan a un pasado lejano pero cargado del mismo amor y el mismo anhelo.

-Kate. Puedes dedicarlo a Kate.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre, gracias desde ya por sus comentarios para esta nueva historia. Abrazos desde México,<strong>_

_**Valeria.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Estoy conmovida y sorprendida por la maravillosa respuesta a este fic. Gracias por marcarla como favorita, por seguirla y por comentarla. Significa mucho para mí. Y, como ya lo he dicho, sus reviews tienen el mágico efecto de agilizar las actualizaciones.**_

_**N/A2: Marga, Viviana, Isabel, gracias por su invaluable colaboración. Los puntos de vista pueden no siempre coincidir, pero las diferencias invariablemente enriquecen.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo II.<p>

Sus miradas se cruzan en un instante de gloria, absolución y olvido. El tiempo se congela; el resto del mundo desaparece; el alma se asoma por los ojos, hablando un lenguaje silencioso y claro que expresa, sin lugar a dudas, lo que va más allá del orgullo, la distancia, el tiempo, los agravios y las penitencias. La expresión en el rostro de Rick se modifica radicalmente. Él no hace ni amago de ocultar la dicha auténtica que respalda su sonrisa ahora franca, genuina, abierta; sus pupilas brillan como dos zafiros, irradiando calidez y luz. No hay vestigios de cautela o de la gélida reserva que Kate esperaba ver aparecer como siniestras sombras, en el momento mismo en que volvieran a encontrarse. No se parece en nada al hombre que era minutos antes; luce ahora como animado por una chispa de vida a la que se aferra, indispuesto a dejarla ir otra vez.

Rick la contempla, hechizado por la perfección de su cara; por la suavidad con que se han transfigurado sus rasgos en un gesto de dulzura infinita; por la languidez de sus ojos brillantes, resaltados por el rubor intenso de sus mejillas. La mira con la avidez del viajero que encuentra un oasis tras leguas de inhóspito desierto. Por un breve momento con sabor a eternidad, se dejan llevar solamente por la felicidad sin límites que les causa volver a encontrarse luego de que cada uno llegó a pensar que jamás serían dignos de esa bendición.

Por algún milagro, ambos se hacen conscientes de la realidad que los rodea y, en perfecta sincronía, reaccionan como corresponde a las circunstancias en las que están. Con esfuerzo, Rick vuelve su atención al libro que deberá dedicar a Kate; emite un profundo suspiro y deja que la pluma resbale sobre el papel mientras su mano se mueve casi por voluntad propia. Kate observa y espera, deseando prolongar hasta lo imposible el momento de estar ahí, junto a él, siendo objeto de su cálida y sincera bienvenida. El alivio y la incertidumbre hacen nido en su pecho, acelerándole la respiración y atascando un nudo ciego en su garganta. La situación en medio de la que se hallan le impide decir lo que quisiera y escuchar lo que tanto espera. No pide mucho; sólo un minuto para indagar donde puede encontrarlo. Porque no hay manera en este mundo de que ella vuelva a perderlo de vista sin decirle que lo ama, que lo extraña, que le ruega la perdone por haber sido tan obtusa, tan tonta; y que la deje volver a su vida por lo que más quiera.

Cuando él termina de escribir la dedicatoria y extiende el brazo para entregarle el libro, sus dedos se rozan y una potente descarga eléctrica se les genera en la piel, cimbrándolos hasta la médula. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de romper el contacto; lo alargan tanto como pueden sin llamar la atención, al tiempo que él con la mirada le hace una muda súplica en la que Kate lee claramente la petición de que no se vaya aun, que lo espere un poco más. Y por supuesto que va a esperarlo. Con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza le deja saber que se mantendrá cerca mientras él termina su compromiso. Con una sonrisa que rivaliza con el mismo sol, ella se mueve hacia un lado, dándole paso a la última lectora en búsqueda de la codiciada firma.

Después de un par de minutos, Rick se pone de pié y se aleja de la mesa ante la cual pasó las últimas tres horas; dirige su mirada hacia Kate, quien se ha mantenido a prudente distancia, con el libro sujeto firmemente contra el pecho, observándolo discretamente. Ella se recrea en la visión de Richard Castle en toda su gloria. Va vestido formalmente, con finos y elegantes pantalones de vestir en color negro; una camisa en tono gris plomo que realza el azul de sus ojos; lleva las mangas dobladas como es su costumbre; y el rebelde mechón de cabello que cae sobre su frente, levanta en ella un suspiro apenas audible en el que exhala añoranza y un sutil deseo. Una vez que el escritor se despide y agradece al equipo de colaboradores de la librería sus atenciones y apoyo, se encamina hacia Kate con paso titubeante, temiendo que el acercamiento de minutos antes no haya sido más que una alucinación provocada por su perpetuo deseo inconsciente de volver a verla.

Una vez frente a frente, se hace una pausa cargada de expectación y zozobra. Si sus miradas hablaran, a gritos expresarían una opresiva mezcla de frustración y miedo; desazón e incertidumbre; aspiracioenes y esperanzas. Indispuesta a soportar un minuto más de esa tensa espera, es Kate quien rompe el silencio.

-Hey, Castle.

-Hola, Kate.

Volver a escuchar su nombre en boca de él, la aturde y la embelesa. Sin embargo, hay una evidente vacilación e inseguridad en las palabras y la mirada de Rick. Y Kate no puede menos que sentirse culpable –una vez más- por haber sembrado en él las dudas e inquietudes que ahora lo atormentan. Cómo quisiera ella poder borrar de un solo golpe el daño que le ha hecho y que de verdad espera no sea irreparable. Por un momento el nudo en su garganta le atora las palabras. No sabe qué decir o cómo decirlo después de meses de silencio absoluto; y está claro que a él le pasa lo mismo. No es muy común ver cómo un maestro de las palabras se queda mudo. Sin embargo, Kate sabe bien que la pelota está en su terreno; que es a ella a quien le corresponde dar el primer paso por el camino recién abierto, o bien, declinar el generoso ofrecimiento de la vida, y –una vez más- dejarlo ir. En realidad no hay disyuntiva, sólo es cuestión de agarrar valor y acometer la empresa, rogando al cielo alcanzar la victoria. Aclara su garganta y sigue:

-No esperaba verte aquí –comienza con voz dubitativa y trémula-. Es decir, sabía que estabas de gira por Europa, pero tenía idea de que no tocabas Barcelona en tu recorrido.

Rick hace ademán de hablar y vuelve a cerrar la boca. La visión que tiene ante sí no sólo le corta la respiración, sino que también interfiere con su facultad del habla. No para de preguntarse mentalmente si todo esto no es uno más de los tantos sueños en los que vuelve a cruzarse con ella. Pero al apreciarla con detenimiento y sin disimulo, se da cuenta de que ni la más nítida de sus evocaciones ha sido capaz de hacerle justicia a la belleza etérea de Kate en carne y hueso. La admira parsimoniosamente, con su cabello cayéndole por la espalda en una larga cascada de color castaño; enfundado su cuerpo esbelto en un vestido casual de color rojo que cubre sus piernas interminables justo hasta arriba de las rodillas, y con un corte que remarca con gracia y refinado gusto cada delicada curva; su rostro divino, sublimado por el rubor en sus pómulos y la luz de sus ojos marrón de mirar inteligente y sabio; y su aroma…Dios, esa a fragancia a cerezas, fija en la parte más primitiva de su memoria. Viéndola así, no puede menos que inhalar hondo y bajar brevemente sus párpados en un vano intento de fijar en su mente la preciosa imagen que no está seguro de volver a disfrutar. Un leve carraspeo de Kate lo saca de su ensueño y vagamente se percata de que le debe una respuesta. Rebobina con rapidéz el breve intercambio que han sostenido y logra generar la réplica por la que ella espera.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba estar aquí. Ha sido una aparición concertada a último momento y como una concesión especial a mis seguidoras en Barcelona. Pero, justo en este momento, menos que nunca lo lamento. Me da gusto volver a verte, Kate.

La sonrisa esa por la que Kate vendería su alma, reaparece espontánea, abierta, promisoria; la contagia y se encuentra a sí misma devolviéndole el gesto sin pensarlo siquiera. Ella también dudó por un momento de estar viviendo algo diferente de una fantasía. Mientras esperaba a que él atendiera a la última admiradora, por la mente de Kate no pasaba otra cosa que la idea tortuosa de que ella hubiera leído mal las señales en el recibimiento de Rick y, que en realidad, la alegría y la afectuosa cordialidad con las que la obsequió apenas verla, no fueran más que producto de su imaginación. Pero lo que tiene ahora mismo ante sus ojos le indica a las claras que no hay rastro alguno de hostilidad o rechazo por parte de Rick; al contrario, le está sonriendo, le acaba de decir que le da gusto verla…y está segura de eso más allá de las palabras, porque se lo está dejando saber con la voz y con el cuerpo. Y ella se relaja insensiblemente en el calor de esa certeza que la recorre cual bálsamo reparador. La sensación que la invade se asemeja a la del navegante que toca puerto seguro tras una noche eterna a mar abierto en plena tempestad. La vida la volvió a poner bajo la luz de su faro, bajo la orientación de su brújula, bajo la infalible guía de su estrella del norte, y esta vez…esta vez no piensa perder el rumbo.

-A mí también me da gusto volver a verte, Rick…mucho –el timbre de su voz es suave, acariciador, hechicero-. De hecho, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

La pregunta de rigor queda en el aire, flotando visible en las pupilas cerúleas. _¿Entonces por qué no nos hemos visto antes si vivimos en la misma ciudad?_ Esa duda no dicha está escrita por toda su cara. Y ella quisiera decir todo lo que debe para poder explicarle, pero no está segura si es el lugar adecuado y si él dispone del tiempo necesario. No tiene idea de cuáles son sus planes, o su itinerario o si le está robando tiempo destinado a otras obligaciones. Como siempre, Rick parece seguir sin esfuerzo el hilo de sus pensamientos y se apresta a intervenir para aclarar el punto.

-Kate, no sé si estoy distrayéndote de tus actividades o si estás cómoda hablando aquí.

-No, no. No me distraes; de ninguna manera. Al contrario, quizá soy yo quien está quitándote tiempo. No es mi intención importunarte.

-No te preocupes por eso –la decepción se trasluce en cada frase-. Pero…es tarde y supongo que debes volver a tu alojamiento. Ha sido, de verdad, un placer encontrarme contigo. Hablar, aunque sea un momento.

Rick extiende su mano en un cortés gesto de despedida y ella corresponde al ademán mecánicamente, estrechándosela y preguntándose en qué momento se le salió la conversación de las manos y terminaron, para variar, en el punto de partida. Una vez que la libera del contacto, ella siente como un frío latente la recorre de pies a cabeza ante la inminente posibilidad de verlo partir nuevamente de su lado…de su vida. En un impulso nacido del puro miedo, se anima a jugársela:

-Rick…

-¿Si?

-Me estoy hospedando en el hotel Pulitzer, muy cerca de aquí. El número de mi teléfono celular sigue siendo el mismo. Si tienes tiempo, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y salir a algún lado…y hablar.

Contiene el aliento durante el lapso fugaz que demora Castle en responderle.

-Yo estoy en el Mandarín Oriental; y también sigue siendo el mismo mi número de teléfono. Nos ponemos de acuerdo más tarde para tomar un café…o algo, si a ti te parece. Hasta pronto, Kate.

-Hasta pronto, Rick. Que descanses.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, Kate se acerca y le planta un beso pasajero en la mejilla, para luego dar la media vuelta y retirarse antes de que el exceso de emociones la venza y acabe hecha un manojo de confusión y angustia delante de extraños.

Rick la ver marcharse sintiendo como algo muy parecido a la esperanza revolotea en sus adentros, mientras su mano acaricia distraídamente la piel de su cara en la que los labios de la mujer que aun ama acaban de dejarle una marca a fuego.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para Kate, la mujer en cuyos bellos ojos bastó con volver a verme para reencender la chispa que ilumina mi vida.<em>**

**_Richard Castle._**

Una lágrima cae en la superficie blanca sobre la cual, hace una hora, el objeto de sus más acendrados deseos plasmó esas palabras que ahora mismo la tienen suplicando en silencio porque una llamada entrante le prodigue la dicha de volver a escucharlo. Cada minuto, desde que se despidió de Rick en la librería, ha sido un ruego ferviente porque él se decida y la busque, la llame, le brinde la ocasión para vaciarle sin filtros el contenido de su corazón y su alma, que están sedientos de él, de su presencia, de su amor, de su cuidado. La dedicatoria que Castle le escribió en la copia de su best-seller no ha hecho sino inflamarle las ilusiones. Nunca como hoy se ha dado cuenta cabal de lo mucho que necesita recuperar a ese hombre que lo único que ha hecho siempre ha sido amarla sin condiciones y sin límites, y al que ella no supo conservar a su lado.

Es tal la magnitud de su desesperación, que le pasa por la cabeza la idea de ser ella quien haga la bendita llamada y así librarse de ese intolerable estado de estrés y expectación que la están llevando al límite. Toma la decisión junto con su teléfono y busca la tecla de marcación rápida que no ha descartado de la agenda en el año y medio de separación. La llamada se enlaza pero, para su decepción, la envía directamente al buzón de voz. Probablemente la batería de su dispositivo se quedó sin carga, o está ocupada la línea. Kate cancela la conexión y resopla con frustración e impaciencia. Se dispone a dejar la cama, sobre la que está sentada en flor de loto, y empezar a prepararse para acostarse, a ver si de esa manera se escapa -durante unas horas al menos- del calvario al que la están sometiendo sus tumultuosos pensamientos. Pero, justo en ese momento, el teléfono fijo de su habitación timbra, sobresaltándola con una emoción que la traspasa de lado a lado, e impulsándola a tomar el auricular con el corazón en la boca y el alma en un puño.

-Hola…

-Kate.

-Rick.

La energía que se genera a uno y otro lado de la línea telefónica bastaría para abastecer la ciudad por una semana. A Kate le vuelve el alma al cuerpo por el simple hecho de que él decidió buscarla esa misma noche; pero lo que logra intuir por la forma en que Rick pronuncia la sílaba de su nombre, la pone en un estado de eufórica agitación y le da renovados bríos.

-Espero no haberte despertado. Te marqué a tu celular pero me envió a buzón y decidí probar suerte llamándote directamente a tu habitación en el hotel.

-No, Castle, no estaba dormida –intenta que su voz no la traiciona pero se quiebra a momentos por la conmoción y los nervios-. En realidad estaba intentando llamarte yo a ti y tampoco tuve éxito; lo más probable es que las llamadas se hayan cruzado.

-Aparentemente seguimos en sintonía.

-Aparentemente sí. Rick…no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me hayas llamado.

-El placer es todo mío, Kate. Lo digo en serio; sigo creyendo que ha sido una suerte habernos encontrado hoy tan inesperadamente.

-Tienes razón. Es raro ¿no crees? De todos los lugares donde pudimos haber coincidido, resultó que lo hicimos en dónde menos factible era.

-Mmm…no es tan raro. Se llama destino; recuerda que creo fielmente en él.

-Creo que a partir de hoy, yo también soy fiel creyente. Rick…

-Dime.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la dedicatoria. Es…preciosa. Y no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí.

Y en ese punto Kate se quiebra, las lágrimas ruedan y su voz tiembla con un sollozo ahogado que parte el corazón de Rick y lo hace desear con vehemencia poder correr a su lado y abrazarla fuerte hasta borrar todo rastro de pesar de su rostro bonito, de su vida, de su voz.

-No llores, Kate. Cada palabra salió desde el fondo de lo que soy. No es mentira que con solo verte una vez más, sentí que volvía a la vida. Yo…te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo también a ti, Rick; tanto como no tienes idea y –cada sílaba se entrecorta con los estremecimientos causados por el llanto-…yo tengo que decirte tantas cosas. Sé que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, pero necesito pedirte que me escuches, por favor.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? No es muy tarde aun y podemos salir a tomar algo a algún lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar.

Kate se hace el firme propósito de controlarse, aunque sea durante el tiempo que permanezca al teléfono con él. No ha esperado tantos meses por esa oportunidad de platicar con él, como para acabar desperdiciándola por estar hecha una madeja de ansiedad y lágrimas.

-No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que hablar contigo. Cuanto antes. Ahora mismo. Pero estoy segura de que has tenido un día de locos y quizá lo que quieres es descansar y dormir. Yo puedo esperar a mañana para sostener esa conversación, Rick.

-Kate, no niego que estoy exhausto. Pero hay prioridades y, en este momento, nuestra posible reunión es la número uno en mi lista. Es ahora o ya no es.

-¿Por qué?

El desconcierto y una sensación muy familiar de pánico empiezan a arremolinársele a Kate corazón adentro. De alguna manera presiente que lo que viene no es bueno.

-Sólo me quedan unas horas en Barcelona, Kate. Regreso a Nueva York temprano. Mi vuelo sale a las 8:30 de la mañana.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como siempre, doy gracias anticipadas por sus comentarios. Abrazos,<em>**

**_Valeria._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Antes de que empiecen a leer este capítulo, déjenme les comento algo. Originalmente, este y el que sigue iban a ser un sólo capítulo, pero no logré terminarlo para hoy, por lo que decidí subir una primera parte ahora, y mañana tienen el resto. Sus reviews son más que bienvenidas (y muy anheladas, por cierto); y, como lo he dicho antes, agilizan las actualizaciones. **_

_**N/A2: Estoy eufórica por la respuesta que ha tenido este fic. Me siento halagada, emocionada y muy motivada a seguir. A quienes comentan como guests, miles de gracias, sus palabras valen oro para mí. Se los digo por aquí porque no puedo hacerlo directamente.**_

_**N/A3: A mi beta: eres un sol. Lo de tu ritual fue...inspirador absolutamente. You're such a great manager, "**_**GINA"**_**. Lol!**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo III.<p>

Richard Castle, con todo el esplendor de su gallarda figura, camina a paso regular a lo largo del Paseo de Gracia en dirección al sureste. Su destino es el hotel Pulitzer, a medio kilómetro de su punto de origen, en donde va a recoger a Kate para llevarla a cenar y, finalmente, poder hablar con ella largo y tendido. Las aceras que empiezan, a esas horas de la noche, a perder la animosidad que las caracteriza, con toda la belleza y derroche de que hacen gala, le son indiferentes al ensimismado transeúnte. Siente los nervios en tensión; no puede evitarlo. Durante las últimas horas ha dado un vertiginoso paseo a través de la sorpresa, la euforia, la expectación, el miedo, la indecisión y la esperanza; prácticamente sin pausas, entre una emoción y otra, para reponerse siquiera del impacto inicial.

Fue una auténtica conmoción el percatarse de que esa voz y ese aroma tan dolorosamente familiares -que percibió justo en mitad de una librería a cientos de miles de kilómetros de su ciudad de residencia- pertenecían a la mujer a quien menos esperaba encontrar ahí pero a la que, sin embargo, no ha habido un solo día en que no deseara ver. Hubo un momento en el que casi que prefería no alzar la vista por el riesgo latente de que todo fuera un espejismo creado por sus sentidos y que, en realidad, no se tratara de ella. Fue un instante de dualidad en el que ansiaba y temía al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando se vio en esos ojos subyugantes, su mundo recobró el eje y su vida, el sentido. Se le hicieron eternos los momentos que demoró en despachar a la última lectora para luego poder reunirse con ella, con Kate, con quien alguna vez fue la imagen de su futuro y la presencia a cuyo lado él pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida. Las escasas frases que alcanzaron a intercambiar antes de que ella partiera de la librería, un poco apresuradamente, fueron suficientes para reabrir viejos caminos y palpar antiguas heridas cuyas cicatrices aún escuecen al tacto de los recuerdos amargos. La caricia sutil de sus labios -dulces y suaves como los pétalos de una delicada flor- lo ha perseguido como un fantasma pertinaz que lo atormenta con el deseo de algo más –mucho más- que un beso o una mirada.

Vaya si le costó trabajo dirigirse a su propio hotel, luego de dejar la Fnac, cuando sus pasos caprichosos tiraban en sentido contrario; hacia ella… siempre hacia ella. Se forzó a seguir el rumbo predeterminado sólo para que, una vez llegado a su suite, un nuevo tormento se empecinara en hacerlo su víctima. Después de que Kate le dejó saber, no nada más su ubicación exacta, sino su manifiesto deseo de ser buscada y hallada por él, el conflicto interno se tornó un vía crucis. Sólo Dios sabe cuán eterno se le volvió cada minuto que pasó de pie en la terraza aledaña a su alcoba, con su celular en la mano, intentando moderar el enardecido debate entre su razón y su amor por ella.

El proceso que vivió desde que Kate salió de su vida fue una experiencia que no le desea ni a su peor enemigo. Fueron días que se volvieron semanas, y semanas que se volvieron meses, en los que, rigurosa y despiadadamente, tuvo que obligarse cada mañana a poner un pie delante del otro y a poner buena cara al mal tiempo en exclusivo beneficio de Alexis. Nunca, ni por un descuido, dejó que su hija percibiera la profundidad del daño que la ruptura con Beckett le causó. Pasó por todas las fases del duelo, cargando a cuestas el fardo adicional de tener que llorar hacia dentro, de gritar para sí mismo, de guardarse en la parte más recóndita del alma las palabras de enojo, de decepción, de un dolor sin nombre ni medida, que jamás le dijo a Kate aun sabiendo que hubiera sido lo justo. Pero ni para eso le alcanzó el valor…y lo que sobró fue orgullo. Se juró entonces no buscarla, no llamarla, no seguirla; así la vida se le escapara en suspiros por la herida abierta. Finalmente, a fuerza de tanto fingirse fuerte, el resentimiento se enfrió, el dolor cedió, la comprensión se abrió paso y el corazón sanó… Pero con ello llegó también el inevitable golpe de la melancolía y el anhelo; así como la feroz y permanente lucha entre éstos y el miedo. Miedo de verla otra vez, de no volver a verla, de sufrir de nuevo, de que ya hubiera alguien más en su vida y, en resumidas cuentas, pánico de dar un paso en dirección a Kate, y encontrarse con que no había ya nada más por qué luchar. El tiempo implacable siguió su marcha sin tener compasión de él y de su férreo conflicto interior, y con cada minuto que se extendía la ausencia, lo único que permaneció siempre constante, fue la magnitud de su amor por ella... además de esa corrosiva sensación de vacío que se apoderó de su ser en el momento mismo que cruzó el umbral de la puerta en el departamento de Kate, la noche aquella de su discusión final.

Más de una vez, en el lapso de ese año y medio sin Kate, Rick estuvo a punto de llamar a su puerta; de entrar a la 12, sabiéndola ahí; de preguntar por la detective y enviarle un mensaje velado a través de alguna pregunta inofensiva hecha a alguno de sus amigos en común. Y siempre se topó con la misma pared: la impenetrable combinación de inseguridad, miedo, y algún rescoldo de su orgullo maltrecho. Su amor propio sufrió todo el daño del que se salvó su amor por ella, mismo que, a estas alturas y a pesar de los pesares, sigue en pie, ileso y flameando a viva llama. De modo que, más allá de suplicarle al azar que una dichosa casualidad los pusiera cerca otra vez a fin de tantear las aguas sin exponer su dignidad, jamás se atrevió a hacer un solo movimiento que lo volviera a ella. Hasta este día afortunado en que su entrañable amigo el destino atendió sus ruegos y, además de la suprema alegría de volver a verla, le permitió saber -sin lugar a dudas- que Kate aún lo ama; que está tan dispuesta como él a volver sobre sus pasos para reencontrar el punto de comunión entre su alma y la de él. Bastó sólo un latido de su corazón y el cruce de sus miradas para leer uno en los ojos del otro todo aquello que ahora deben poner en palabras y que les asegura la preciosa oportunidad de volverlo a intentar.

Aún siente recelo, inquietud, temor; pero la señal que le pidió a la vida le ha sido dada con la claridad y precisión suficientes como para que él ignore ese amor del que, aun en los momentos más oscuros, fue plenamente consciente; Kate y él están hechos uno para el otro, se aman, tienen la intención de enfrentar los obstáculos y vencerlos… lo demás pueden ir abordándolo sobre la marcha y, espera él, que con más tino que en el pasado. Ciertas obligaciones de menor importancia lo esperan en Nueva York y eso le deja pocas horas para tomar uno de dos posibles cursos de acción: o las usa sabiamente a su lado, o espera a volver a verla en cuanto la detective viaje de regreso, con el consecuente riesgo de dejar que el tiempo haga sus malas bromas.

Y con eso en mente fue que la llamó; temblando y conteniendo el aliento, sudando frío y con el pulso golpeándole furiosamente la garganta, desbloqueó su teléfono y marcó. Lo que le esperaba al otro lado línea fue la voz quebrada, los sollozos inclementes, y una disposición más allá de toda expectativa para verlo, hablarle, oírlo y seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, si fuera necesario, con tal de reconducir las aguas al cauce que nunca debieron haber perdido. Y es así como ha terminado justo aquí, a menos de cincuenta metros de la entrada del Pulitzer, caminando hasta ella, determinado a vencer o dejar el alma en el intento esta vez.

* * *

><p>Kate revisa su reloj de pulsera por lo que debe ser la quinta vez en menos de diez minutos. Sentada en el vestíbulo de diseño del hotel en que se hospeda y donde quedó de verse con Rick hace poco más de un cuarto de hora, la hermosa y desasosegada mujer intenta disimular su impaciencia detrás de una malograda máscara de serenidad e indiferencia que está muy lejos de sentir.<p>

Sus ojos de ensueño, delicadamente maquillados, muestran rastros desvanecidos de llanto reciente; pero aun con eso, luce muy bella. Evidentemente ha salido hace poco de la ducha. Su atuendo es casual y consiste en unos jeans ajustados que no hacen sino resaltar su elegante figura; una blusa de encaje en color lavanda, con cuello en V, ceñida justo donde debe estarlo; balerinas a juego, previniendo el caso de un largo paseo que, secretamente, está deseando; el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta que permite a sus rasgos finísimos brillar con todo su esplendor.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de recomponer su aspecto luego de terminar la llamada con Rick. Una crisis de llanto la sacudió tras enterarse de que él debe volver a Nueva York en unas pocas horas; y de poco sirvió que se dijera a sí misma que no hay motivo alguno para ponerse en ese estado. Después de todo, Rick viaja a casa -que resulta ser la misma ciudad en la que ella reside y a la que volverá pasadas un par de semanas-, no al fin del mundo. El sentido común le ofreció todas las razones posibles para tranquilizar su arranque, pero su corazón dolorido tenía sus propios motivos. Al final no era en sí el hecho de si lo volvería a ver o no; porque sabe bien que, después de hoy, ella misma se va a encargar de mandar sus vacilaciones al demonio y, de ser preciso, se va a volver su sombra hasta que logre recuperarlo por completo. La profunda tristeza al saber que se va mañana, se debe más a la intimidante idea de pasar más tiempo lejos de él, después de haber sufrido ya lo que han parecido eternidades en la condena de su ausencia. Reencontrase con él ha sido como ver el amanecer después de una noche oscura, larga y desoladora; como sentir la tibieza del sol en medio de un invierno inclemente; como jalar una bocanada del indispensable oxígeno al emerger de aguas heladas y turbulentas. Verlo partir, aunque sea temporalmente, la hace experimentar una sensación de susto y amenaza con la que no cree poder lidiar ni un día siquiera, mucho menos el resto de las que iban a ser unas vacaciones asombrosas, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

No. Definitivamente no quiere que Rick se vaya. Por lo menos no mientras ella no viaje también, unida a él como una segunda piel de la que no pueda ni quiera separarse. Pero, desgraciadamente y a pesar de que todo indica que van por buen camino, aún queda mucho trecho por avanzar. La conversación que tienen por delante es apenas el primero de muchos pasos hacia la meta que los dos parecen perseguir, y ella todavía no está en posición de pedirle que deje todo y se quede en Barcelona a acompañarla en su recorrido por esa bellísima ciudad. Así que, durante ese momento de debilidad se obligó a calmarse, a caminar un paso a la vez y a prepararse para salir a cenar con él y sostener esa plática con la que se va a definir su suerte.

Ahora, esperando a que Rick pase a buscarla, empieza a perder los ánimos y a sucumbir a los nervios. A medida que el momento se acerca, Kate siente como su mente se debate entre dos corrientes igual de agitadas; por un lado, anhela verlo, oírlo, hablarle, tocarlo; por el otro, le intimida el raudal de explicaciones que le debe y que tendrá que darle so pena de quedar como estaban…o peor. Un lujo que, desde luego, no puede darse. Es ahora o nunca. Se vayan o no a ver posteriormente en Nueva York, esta noche ella debe poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y tirarse a matar por recuperar lo que más quiere. Ya ha acumulado fallos y arrepentimientos suficientes como para llenar toda una vida; si hoy se despide de él en calidad de dos amigos lejanos que alguna vez fueron algo más, Kate sabe bien que no se lo va a perdonar nunca. Por lo que, en lo que sigue de esa noche, se va jugar el todo por el todo…y va a ganar esa mano.

Esa determinación tan consistente, conseguida gracias a la concienzuda sugestión a la que se sometió durante los minutos previos a que Rick llegara, se tambalea ligeramente en cuanto lo ve aparecer por las puertas del hotel, fulgurando con todo su encanto, y rodeado por éste como un aura irresistible. Nunca ha ignorado el hecho irrebatible de que Richard Castle es de las pocas personas que conoce con la facultad de llenar, con su sola presencia, cualquier lugar al que llega; sin importar las dimensiones, la concurrencia o la categoría del espacio que visita. Su seguridad, su apostura, la confianza que destila y sus innegables así como múltiples atractivos individuales, son su infalible carta de presentación… la llave mágica que le abre todas las puertas; incluyendo la de la fortaleza en que se había constituido su corazón antes de que él llegara a su vida para hacerla digna de ser vivida.

Aparentando un aplomo y una entereza mucho más sólidos de los que en realidad encuentra en su interior, Kate se encamina hacia él, obsequiándole una sonrisa genuina con la que lograría hacer que se le abran las mismísimas puertas del paraíso.

-Hey, Castle.

-Hey. ¿Lista para irnos?

-No, pero vamos de todos modos.

Rick se sonríe con ternura al verla así, turbada, temerosa, pero valiente y risueña a pesar de la inquietud y el miedo. Le ofrece caballerosamente el brazo del que ella bien dispuesta se cuelga, y cruzan a la calle en busca del primer taxi de la parada que ha de llevarlos paseo arriba, hasta su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen muy pero muy feliz. Abrazos desde el norte de México,<strong>

**Val.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capitulo IV de este fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews; significan muchísimo para mí. Que disfruten lo que sigue. Un abrazo enorme.**_

_**N/A2: Isa, gracias siempre. **_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV.<p>

Casi un kilómetro calle arriba, _El Tragaluz _los espera. Sobre el Pasaje de la Concepción, entre los legendarios Paseo de la Gracia y La Rambla de Cataluña, el singular restaurante se sitúa a mitad de cuadra, con sus dos pisos de espacios abiertos, luminosos y decorados con impecable gusto. El efímero viaje hasta ahí lo han hecho en un silencio cargado de preguntas y respuestas que hacen fila en sus respectivas cabezas para ser expuestas y resueltas una vez puestas fuera; e intentando asignar un orden de prioridad basado en la gravedad y trascendencia de cada tópico que deberá será abordado de manera metódica en las próximas horas si es que quieren aprovecharlas productivamente.

Una vez dentro del restaurante, son conducidos por el maître hacia el segundo nivel en donde les es asignada, a petición expresa de Rick, una mesa para dos, recluida en una discreta esquina. Anticipándose -como siempre- a las necesidades de Kate, Castle busca la mayor intimidad posible en virtud lo emotiva que sabe puede llegar a ser la conversación que está por venir. De cualquier manera, dada la hora tardía así como el día de la semana en que han acudido, el establecimiento está lo suficientemente vacío como para brindarles la privacidad que necesitan.

La conversación se mantiene ligera y breve mientras ojean el menú y establecen la orden de su bebida y sus platillos. Pero, una vez puestos ante los exquisitos alimentos y las copas de vino tinto, la tensión casi puede cortarse con una daga. Ambos están al límite, desesperados y ansiosos por avanzar en el sentido que sea, siempre y cuando los saque de ese incómodo punto intermedio en el que nunca habían estado y que, obviamente, no les sienta bien en absoluto. En deferencia a la dama, es Rick quien abre camino.

-¿Sabes? –Intenta de manera casual y con la intención de relajar el ambiente- Me he estado preguntando desde hace rato, como es que sabías que Barcelona no estaba contemplada en mi tour.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes, Castle? –La sonrisa pícara aparece, con la punta de la lengua asomándose entre los diente- Eso sí que sería raro e impropio de ti.

-Husmeando en mi página web otra vez, detective…

No es una pregunta, sino una clara provocación como las de antaño, juguetona y divertida. Y, en efecto, la tensión se disuelve y la dinámica tan característica en ellos se restablece, preparando el terreno para lo que sigue.

-Mmm… puede ser – de pronto el timbre de voz y la expresión se vuelven serios al fijar la mirada en los ojos azules que la observan con atención-. En realidad, Rick, nunca he dejado de revisar meticulosamente esa página.

Y ahí está. Sin posibilidad de retroceso, han puesto en marcha los engranajes que los van a mover hacia lo que, en este momento, les es tan deseado como desconocido.

-Kate…

Hay suspicacia y hasta un casi imperceptible dejo de escepticismo en el tono que Rick le imprime a la sílaba de su nombre. Kate lo percibe, lo entiende, pero le duele. De pronto se siente cansada, exhausta; agotada de seguir esperando, posponiendo, rodeando el punto crítico por el que están ahí, así, en calidad de dos viejos conocidos. Es todo o nada. Ahora o nunca.

-Rick. Escúchame, por favor. Antes de que esto siga a saber Dios por qué rumbo, yo necesito decirte que -baja la vista, toma aire, vuelve a verlo y sigue-… Que me perdones. Que lamento profundamente haber cometido los errores que me llevaron a salir de tu vida. No hay un solo día que no me haya arrepentido de haberte ocultado mis planes. No hay un día en que no me duela haberte perdido.

Castle permanece en silencio; con el espectro de emociones completo desplegándose en la trasparencia de su mirada. Necesita decir mucho pero, ahora mismo y por encima de todo, necesita escuchar, saber, entender lo que sólo ella puede explicarle. La deja que continúe.

-Yo lo sé, Rick. Tú necesitas saber ¿verdad? Y yo estoy dispuesta a dar todas las respuestas. Esta noche es toda tuya. Pregúntame. Lo que quieras. Todo; sin censura ni restricciones.

Rick se siente… abrumado. Esa es la palabra. Kate es, por mucho, la persona más reservada que ha conocido. Extraer información de ella es lo equivalente a buscar oro en las entrañas de la tierra. Por lo que, el hecho en sí mismo de que le dé carta blanca en la invasión a su intimidad, lo dice todo respecto a lo que espera de este reencuentro; por suerte, lo mismo que él.

-Antes de hacer uso del privilegio que me estás dando, Kate, creo que yo también te debo una disculpa.

Ante la sincera curiosidad de ella, Rick continúa.

-En primer lugar, porque en algún punto de nuestra relación yo cometí el error de sentirme demasiado seguro de ti, de lo que sentías por mí. Di por sentado lo que compartíamos. Y ahora, a la luz de la distancia y el tiempo, estoy seguro de que eso contribuyó a la debacle que vino después.

-Sí. Es posible. Sin embargo, viéndolo desde la perspectiva que da precisamente ese tiempo del que hablas, me queda claro que la solución no era quedarme callada y dejar que tú adivinaras, no sólo el motivo de mi molestia, sino el cúmulo de inseguridades y dudas que me estaban haciendo ruido en la cabeza… y que nunca compartí contigo abiertamente.

Ambos empiezan a relajarse visiblemente tras la tirantez causada por los primeros intentos de abordar las dolencias del pasado. La comida permanece más bien abandonada una vez que la plática adquirió un sentido preciso y nítido.

-Cuando apareció Eric Vaughn en escena, yo era un desastre de celos y miedo a perderte, Kate. No me sentía merecedor de la suerte que significa tenerte. Y decidí ponerme en acción y tratar de compensarte por mis anteriores descuidos; pero, desde luego, en ese intento hubo una clásica falla mía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A mi patética costumbre de enmascarar con humor todo lo que me siento incapaz de enfrentar –se inclina ligeramente sobre la mesa para verla directamente a los ojos-. Cuando me preguntaste a dónde íbamos, fui presa del pánico, Kate; pero no era miedo a dar el siguiente paso, ni a consolidar nuestro compromiso. Bien sabe Dios que no hay nada en este mundo que yo deseara más que avanzar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación. Lo que me asustaba era irme al otro extremo y presionarte demasiado y que tú…salieras corriendo. Y en vez de hablarlo claramente, lo evadí.

Kate se siente abrumada también por el peso de las mutuas confesiones. ¡Dios! Cuántas cosas tenían que decirse; cuánto era lo tenían que comprender y lo que debían asegurarse el uno al otro. Y ninguno de los dos tuvo las agallas de confrontar sus miedos y debilidades, compartirlos y vencerlos como lo que eran, una pareja. En vez de eso, cada quien recurrió a sus mecanismos de defensa, caminaron en paralelo y acabaron separando sus caminos.

-Somos una nulidad en lo que a comunicación se refiere, Rick. Lo hemos pagado muy caro y aun así hemos dejado que las diferencias fueran más grandes que… nuestros sentimientos. Quiero que sepas que yo nunca antes, con nadie, había llegado a la etapa en la que me planteara el futuro de la relación. Contigo no sólo alcancé ese punto, sino que deseaba fervientemente avanzar, consolidar lo que teníamos. Cuando no me sentí deseada y eso se juntó con el hecho de que evadiste el tema respecto al rumbo de lo que teníamos…fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Entonces apareció la oportunidad de Washington y yo sólo reaccioné; me volví a encerrar en mí y salí corriendo, como siempre.

Kate deja escapar el sollozo que estaba contiendo; los recuerdos son dolorosos, y revivir los errores de ambos luego de tanto tiempo, los coloca en una dimensión tan precisa que hiere comprender cabalmente lo estúpidos que fueron al permitir que una comunicación deficiente, los malditos miedos y un orgullo malentendido, los mantuvieran distanciados por un periodo de tiempo que está segura ha sido de los más oscuros en sus vidas.

-Los dos fallamos, Kate. Y por lo que a mí me toca, te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón –con una de sus manos toma la de ella, mientras que con la otra enjuga las lágrimas que ruedan silenciosas mejilla abajo.

-Por la parte que me corresponde a mí, perdóname también. Ocultarte lo de la oferta de trabajo en D.C. fue un craso error, Rick, pero no fue el único. Aceptarla fue un fallo en sí mismo, y me tomó muy poco caer en cuenta de eso. Por eso regresé a la 12 muy poco tiempo después.

La expresión en el bellísimo rostro de Kate es tan desolada ante la remembranza, que Rick pone a un lado su perentoria necesidad de saber, en beneficio de ofrecer consuelo y calma a la mujer que es, a despecho de las viejas heridas y los lastimosos errores, el amor de su vida.

-Dicen por ahí que más vale arrepentirse de haber hecho algo, que de no haberlo hecho; así que no seas tan dura contigo. Esa era una oportunidad que tenías la obligación de darte. Y, sólo para que quede claro, mi problema no fue, en ningún momento, que tú aceptaras ese trabajo y te fueras a otra ciudad, Kate; eso lo habríamos resuelto. Lo que me causó conflicto fue que no me incluyeras en el proceso. Y que dudaras de mi nivel de compromiso para con nuestra relación. Pero eso ya quedó atrás; ahora comprendo que yo mismo te di los elementos para que dudaras. Asumo mi parte de la responsabilidad y te propongo que lo dejemos en el pasado y nos quedemos con el aprendizaje. Sólo extrayéndole la sabia a esa experiencia dolorosa haremos que valga la pena. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra habilidad para comunicarnos.

-Es en momentos como estos cuando me queda más claro que nunca por qué eres el amor de mi vida.

Las palabras están afuera antes de que Kate haya podido filtrarlas. Ella tenía la firme intención de tomarse las cosas con calma esta noche para no hacerlo sentir presionado u obligado, pero su intenso ejercicio de sinceridad expuso sus vulnerabilidades y bajó todas las defensas. Así que, ya que la última carta ha sido mostrada, no queda más que caminar por esa línea y cruzar los dedos.

-A mí, prácticamente cada vez que respiro, me queda claro porqué has sido, eres y serás el amor de mi vida, Kate.

Están muy cerca ya. Sus bocas separadas apenas por sus audibles suspiros. Las miradas de ambos viajan, en una perfecta cadencia, de los ojos a los labios y de los labios a los ojos. Hasta que el resto del mundo se difumina, reduciéndose a la unión de sus bocas en una caricia explosiva que llena los vacíos, sana las heridas, repara los daños y convierte las derrotas en estridentes victorias.

* * *

><p>Regresan al Pulitzer caminando, tomados de la mano, intercalando confortables silencios con charlas a media voz, susurrándose al oído palabras de amor largamente guardadas y perpetuamente añoradas. Salpicando el camino de besos robados en medio de la majestuosa y solitaria calle. Ralentizan el extenso interludio tanto como pueden; cada paso se adereza con la sensación agridulce de la inminente e inevitable despedida. Cada uno intenta convencerse de que quince días se pasan rápido y de que, cuando menos lo piensen, estarán reuniéndose en Nueva York y, esta vez, definitivamente. Sin embargo no logran convencerse; uno quiere quedarse mientras que la otra quiere irse; ninguno se atreve a pedir ni a ofrecer, y los dos hacen simpáticos intentos de transmitirle al otro un ánimo que no sienten.<p>

La entrada al hotel de Kate aparece ante ellos más pronto de lo que quisieran y el peso de la despedida se deja caer como una pesada losa que les oprime el pecho, lastimándolos más allá de lo que están dispuestos a admitir más por el beneficio ajeno que por el propio.

-Prométeme que vas a disfrutar tus vacaciones, preciosa. Que te vas a cuidar y vas a pensar en mí. En dos semanas nos vemos en casa para retomar las cosas donde las estamos dejando.

A Kate le está costando contener el llanto. Saber que él se va, de pronto le resta todo el encanto a la aventura. No hay un solo lugar del mundo que la haga feliz recorrer sin él. Fue absurdo haberlo esperado en algún momento.

-Me voy a cuidar, por ti. Y puedes estar seguro de que voy a contar los días para volver a verte; pero lo de disfrutar mi estancia aquí, sin ti, es algo que no puedo prometerte. No me lo pidas, por favor. Mucho hago con quedarme cuando lo único que deseo es subirme a ese avión contigo.

-No, señorita. Nada de eso. Si alguien en este mundo merece unas vacaciones eres tú, Kate; así que vas disfrutarlas porque ya estás en Barcelona. Te juro que vamos a hablar todos los días.

-Eso puedes apostarlo. Si dejas de llamarme una solo día, te las vas a ver conmigo cuando llegue a Nueva York.

Rick la envuelve en un cálido abrazo, llenando sus sentidos con su fragancia y con la tibieza de su cuerpo pegado al de él. Toma su mentón con la mano y la besa como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Por varios minutos, nada más importa que la danza hipnótica de sus labios y el sabor a vida que beben de ellos. Cuando se separan, hay lágrimas en los ojos de ambos y un montón de emociones cerrándoles la garganta e impidiendo a las palabras finales de despedida encontrar la vía hacia la superficie.

-Te amo, Kate. Piénsame mucho.

-Siempre. Yo también te amo. Mucho.

* * *

><p>Las once de la mañana sorprenden a Kate desparramada en su cama, reponiendo las horas de sueño que le robó a la noche anterior. Después de que lo vio partir por la acera, Kate subió a su habitación y se metió a la cama, pero tardó en conciliar el sueño, pensándolo, extrañándolo, anhelando sus caricias y sus besos, queriendo correr a su lado para no separarse más de él… hasta que la venció el cansancio y se sumió en algo parecido más bien a un pesado sopor.<p>

El sonido insistente de su celular logra sacarla de su letargo y, medio adormilada, toma el aparato sin siquiera ver de quién se trata. Pero cuando pretende enlazar la llamada, ya no la alcanza a hacerlo. Al verificar la procedencia y percatarse de que ha sido Castle quien la llamó, la curiosidad la hacer espabilar de manera inmediata y efectiva. Su cerebro, inmerso aún en las brumas que han dejado como rastro las muchas horas de inconsciencia, trata desesperadamente de hacer la conexión entre las horas de vuelo y esa llamada. Cuando al fin cae en la cuenta de la improbable explicación, se incorpora en el lecho, alerta e inquisitiva. Decide esperar a que él le maque otra vez, para evitar que se crucen los intentos. Mientras tanto, deja el lecho y se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y la imagen de Rick se despliega en pantalla. Con más impaciencia de la que estaría dispuesta a admitir y con el rostro resplandeciente, Kate activa el auricular a través del cual la deleita el sonido grave de esa voz tan añorada:

-Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Descansaste?

-Castle… ¿No se supone que tu…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué tú…?

Una risa deliciosa viaja a través de la línea, procedente del divertido sujeto a quien se dirigen esas preguntas un tanto inexactas.

-¿Estás segura de que ya estás despierta, Kate?

-Totalmente. No hay manera de que siguiera durmiendo con el sonido del teléfono taladrándome los oídos –el pretendido tono de mal humor fracasa rotundamente cuando la sonrisa se trasluce tras cada palabra-. Ahora, serías tan amable de decirme a quién has tenido que sobornar para que te dejen estar usando tu celular mientras vuelas sobre el Atlántico, Richard Castle.

-Bueno, tú sabes… Es difícil resistirse a mis encantos.

-Puedes apostar a que sí lo es. Pero sigues sin contestarme.

-¿Realmente quieres saber cómo es que puedo estar hablando contigo en estos momentos?

-Por supuesto que quiero saberlo…

Un tenue golpeteo en la puerta interrumpe su frase. No tiene mucha idea de quién puede estar buscándola en su habitación de hotel en Barcelona, pero quien sea, dispone de un indeseable sentido de la oportunidad, al llegar justo en el momento en que ella está disfrutando de la llamada de Rick.

-¿No vas a abrir la puerta, Kate?

-Claro que la voy a… ¿Rick tú cómo sabes que están tocando…?

En el momento en que la detective relaciona la pregunta de Rick, la improbable llamada a bordo de un supuesto avión cruzando el océano, y el golpeteo en la puerta, un grito ahogado de júbilo sale de entre sus labios al tiempo que suelta el móvil, corre hacia la puerta, la abre y se deja caer en los brazos del hombre que ama y que dejó ir el vuelo de las 8:30 de la mañana para quedarse con ella.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si en el contenido de este último párrafo hay elementos que les son familiares respecto a mi fic anterior, les explico que para su servidora, las escenas Caskett con una puerta de por medio son emblemáticas; el símbolo que relaciono siempre con uno de los momentos más trascendentes en la historia de amor de Rick y Kate. De modo que es posible que con frecuencia encuentren este elemento en mis historias. Dicho lo anterior, reitero mi agradecimiento por los reviews que amablemente me regalen. Con cariño, <strong>_

_**Valeria.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_N/A: Reitero mis disculpas si alguna imprecisión respecto a Barcelona se hace presente en esta historia; de ninguna manera es intencional._**

**_Castle no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo V.<p>

-Creo que decidirme a tomar estas vacaciones en Barcelona ha sido una de mis ideas más brillantes y productivas en mucho tiempo, Castle.

-Definitivamente sí…una idea tan brillante como la mía al haber aceptado la invitación de último momento para la firma de libros en esta belleza de ciudad.

Rick, reclinado sobre el barandal que adorna el balcón de la habitación, la sostiene en sus brazos, pegada a él, mientras las manos traviesas de la exultante mujer intentan controlar el rebelde mechón de cabello oscuro que se empeña en caer sobre la frente del escritor. Las dos tazas de cartón que contenían el café con el que Castle se presentó hace media hora, yacen vacías en la repisa contigua a los ventanales que dan hacia la minúscula terraza. Kate no ha podido mantenerse a más de veinte centímetros de distancia de Rick desde el momento en que le abrió la puerta y casi lo hace caer debido al impulso con que se arrojó sobre él apenas lo vio frente a sí. Todavía no da crédito al hecho de que lo tiene aquí, junto a ella, y no volando sobre el océano rumbo a Nueva York; pero mientras su escéptico corazón logra hacerse a la idea, Kate no tiene problema alguno en tocarlo tanto como puede para convencerse de que no está imaginando cosas.

-¿Cómo es que decidiste quedarte, Rick? ¿O es sólo que te quedaste dormido y perdiste el vuelo? ¿Vas a irte más tarde? –Un dejo de decepción se hace notar en el timbre de su voz- ¿Estás perdiendo algo importante en Nueva York?

-Con calma, Kate -una sonrisa condescendiente se dibuja acompañando cada palabra-… No me quedé dormido; no es por eso que sigo aquí. Y no estoy perdiendo nada importante en Nueva York; de hecho, por ahora no hay nada más importante para mí que estar donde estoy y con quien estoy, detective.

Alivio y alegría sin límites son las emociones que embargan a Kate y se traslucen en su mirada tranparente; pero hay un fondo de duda e inquietud, aún presente en sus rasgos perfectos. Y Rick, atento al rumbo de los pensamientos con los que difícilmente deja de estar en sintonía, se apresura a aclarar el agua antes de que se desborde.

-Kate, escúchame, porque yo tomé una decisión prácticamente por los dos y necesito saber si tú estás de acuerdo. Anoche casi no dormí, pensando, evaluando, poniendo en la balanza todos los elementos antes de hacer una elección. Tú y yo quedamos en que ambos queremos darnos una oportunidad para recuperar nuestra relación, y que una vez que volvieras a casa, tomaríamos las cosas a partir de ahí para reconstruir lo que teníamos. Pero después de horas de insomnio, llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero ni puedo esperar para retomar el camino. Me pone nervioso el hecho de añadir más distancia y tiempo al que ya hemos padecido hasta ahora. La razón para quedarme eres tú; y estoy dispuesto, si tú quieres, a permanecer en Barcelona hasta que tus vacaciones terminen y podamos volver los dos a Nueva York. Pasar estos días juntos, lejos, solos, sin interrupciones ni interferencias, puede ser un excelente comienzo para lo que nos hemos propuesto lograr ¿no te parece?

A esas alturas, Kate tiene gruesas lágrimas rodando por las mejillas; una mueca de absoluta adoración extendida a lo largo y ancho de su cara; y un montón de emociones atravesadas en su garganta, impidiéndole hacer otra cosa que no sea tomar entre sus manos la cabeza de Rick, acercarlo a ella y besarlo como si con ello se jugara la salvación de su alma. El beso es largo, profundo, intenso, relleno de gratitud y promesas. Y una vez que consiguen separar sus labios, él enjuga le el llanto al tiempo que, casi como un suspiro, ella logra articular palabra.

-Por supuesto que me parece. Rick, me siento tan feliz que no sé ni cómo hacer o qué decir para demostrártelo. La sola idea de dos semanas aquí, contigo, me hace sentir mareada de excitación y alegría. Anoche también me costó conciliar el sueño; y cuando al fin logré dormir, aun no había logrado hacerme a la idea de que pasarían muchos días antes de volverte a ver. Gracias…siempre.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Vamos a empezar de cero, a recorrer Barcelona, a disfrutar uno del otro sin preocuparnos por nada más. Ya lidiaremos con todo lo demás cuando volvamos a casa…pero juntos.

-Sí…juntos. Esa idea me encanta. Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Bueno, me tomé la libertad de trazar un itinerario para nuestro primer día de vacaciones. ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa? Nada como el mediterráneo para empezar esta aventura, señorita Beckett.

-Sí. Sí quiero ir a la playa; y a donde quieras llevarme. La verdad es que estas vacaciones adquirieron todo un nuevo sentido en el momento en que nos cruzamos, así que no me importa el _dónde_ sino el _con quién_ a partir de este momento. Soy toda tuya.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Totalmente, señor Castle. ¿Aceptas el reto? –el tono pícaro y coqueto vuelve a aparece con toda su fuerza.

-Tú me conoces bien, Beckett, soy un hombre de retos.

-Mmm…esto se va a poner interesante entonces. Puedo ser un interesante desafío.

Kate acompaña sus flirteos con seductores y breves besos en la mandíbula masculina en tanto que las manos de Rick alcanzan audazmente la piel que hay debajo de la blusa de Kate en la parte donde la espalda empieza a perder su nombre.

-Esta noche, preciosa –acerca su boca al oído y le susurra con voz ronca-… sólo vamos a esperar hasta esta noche. Tengo planeada una velada romántica para ti en mi suite, y después no pienso dejarte volver aquí, así que lleva contigo una muda de ropa cuando acudas a la cita. Quiero que sea muy especial el momento en que vuelva a hacerte el amor, Kate.

Una extática sensación de calor y frío se expande en Kate del centro hacia los extremos de su cuerpo, aturdiéndola con anticipación y un apetito primitivo que nace salvaje desde sus entrañas. Este día va a ser largo y cargado con electricidad y pasión contenida; pero cada minuto valdrá la pena porque lo vivirán juntos, deseándose, ansiando que la noche llegue, y provocándose hasta que, llevados al límite, puedan caer uno en brazos del otro y dar rienda suelta a los instintos que inexorablemente los empujarán en dirección a su propio paraíso.

-Esta noche, Rick. Es una promesa -un beso más y el trato queda sellado.

-Ahora vístete y vámonos de paseo; mientras lo haces, yo me encargaré de un par de correos electrónicos que debo enviar.

-No tardo más de 15 minutos. Y, por cierto, te amo…

-Por cierto, yo también.

* * *

><p>Las horas de su primer día de vacaciones, ruedan más rápido de lo que ambos esperan; un viaje en taxi los lleva del Pulitzer a Puerto Olímpico, dejándolos al pié de las famosas torres Arts y Mapfre. Su trayecto empieza por las instalaciones que rodean el complejo de los dos edificios; no pueden faltar las múltiples tomas de la singular y emblemática estructura conocida como el "pez", cuyo diseño Barcelona le debe al inagotable ingenio de Frank Gehry, y que se alza imponente entre las dos torres. De la mano, como dos despreocupados adolescentes, recorren el paseo que los conduce desde su punto de llegada hasta la playa de la <em>Nova Icaria<em>, que es la elegida para acogerlos durante el resto del día. Complacen sus paladares y llenan sus estómagos hambrientos en _La barca de Salamanca, _zampándose la tradicional paella hasta quedar colmados y somnolientos. El resto de la tarde lo disfrutan entre la playa, el sol, la arena, la interminable charla y los cientos de besos ante cuyo ardor, el mismísimo astro rey siente envidia. El ocaso les brinda un soberbio espectáculo, dándoles también la señal de partida rumbo a sus respectivos hoteles, donde se prepararan con singular esmero para la cita nocturna en la Suite Terrace del Mandarín Oriental.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Estoy esperando por ti en mi hotel. ¿Todo en orden? ¿Ya estás en camino?<em>**

Kate lee el mensaje instantáneo una vez más en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil; con mucho menos control del que quiere aparentar, envía una rápida respuesta a Rick y luego busca concentrarse en la _complicada_ y mecánica tarea de inhalar y exhalar. Intenta convencerse de que no está nerviosa, pero acaba reconociendo esa batalla como perdida. El coctel de emociones que le anuda las entrañas es demasiado potente como para ignorarlo. Está segura de que muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida se ha sentido como ahora. Se repite a sí misma, tanto como puede, que no es gran cosa; que sólo se trata de Castle, de una cena romántica junto a él -como tantas que llegaron a tener-, y tras la cual muy probablemente se permitirán pasar a ese punto tan largamente soñado durante los interminables meses de separación. Pero resulta que es exactamente esa probabilidad la que está enloqueciéndola de anticipación y deseo. Han sido incontables noches de soledad, llorando la ausencia del hombre amado en una cama fría, carente del fuego de esos labios llenos deslizándose ávidos sobre su piel sedienta; añorando la compañía de Rick como quien ansía la lluvia en medio de parajes áridos. La idea de que en breve lo verá otra vez, que compartirán una exquisita cena además de esa conversación cálida que siempre se establece entre ellos, la pone tan feliz como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Es tal su estado de dicha, que le importa entre poco y nada estar comportándose como una chiquilla en su primera cita con el chico de sus sueños; después de todo, una parte de ella será siempre vulnerable, frágil y susceptible a las cursilerías cuando se trate de Richard Castle, el _hombre_ de sus sueños.

El trayecto de poco más de medio kilómetro hacia el norte está por concluir. Kate no puede menos que admirarse –una vez más- del infalible sentido de la caballerosidad que Castle conserva bajo cualquier circunstancia. Le sonríe al panorama que divisa por la ventanilla del coche, al recordar –con adoración y ternura- la sorpresa que se llevó cuando entró a su habitación del hotel, luego del maravilloso día que pasó al lado de Rick en la playa. Ahí se encontró con un paquete prolijamente envuelto y decorado con un elegante moño, colocado sobre su cama, acompañado de una nota en la que se distinguía la caligrafía impecable de su escritor.

**_Vi esto hoy en uno de los muchos y encantadores escaparates del Paseo de Gracia, y de inmediato pensé en ti y en cómo haría justicia a tu soberbia belleza. Sería un placer verte en él esta noche. Y será un placer aun mayor deshacerme de él…eventualmente._**

El mismo rubor que le cubrió las mejillas en el momento en que descubrió el refinado obsequio, vuelve a invadirlas en este momento al recordarlo. Aunque el alivio aparece también dentro de la intrincada ecuación en que se han convertido sus sensaciones ahora mismo. La clara provocación que dejó ver Rick en la última frase de esa misiva, constituyó para ella una reveladora señal de que la absolución es ahora íntegra; que –tal como él lo prometió por la mañana- no tendrán que esperar más tiempo para buscar esa reconexión física que debe complementar la comunión espiritual recién recuperada entre ella y el hombre al que ama con todo su ser.

El automóvil que Rick envió hasta la puerta del Pulitzer para recogerla y trasladarla al Mandarín Oriental, arriba al punto de destino; el solícito chofer abre la puerta y la ayuda a descender y le hace entrega de su pequeña maleta, para luego retirarse discretamente. Con las piernas temblando, las manos sudando y las mariposas haciendo de su estómago una irrestricta zona de vuelo, Kate se encamina hacia los ascensores. Minutos después se encuentra frente a la puerta de la suite Terrace que se abre con suavidad antes incluso de que ella alce la mano para llamar. Y ahí, en todo su esplendor, pulcramente enfundado en pantalones y camisa de vestir que no hacen sino enfatizar las maravillas que se ocultan debajo de ellos, y con una sonrisa que debería ser considerada ilegal, la espera el apuesto galán por el que Kate se bebería los vientos, cruzaría los océanos…y quien, por lo pronto, parece tener interrumpida la transmisión de ondas entre su cerebro y su lengua. La alegría se transformó en asombro absoluto en la cara de Rick al apreciar, con innegable placer, la belleza impactante de Katherine Beckett.

El calado negro de finísima confección se ajusta deliciosamente a cada curva, realzando la figura delicada y graciosa de Kate. Un forro de licra en color piel enfunda el cuerpo de la atractiva mujer por debajo del revestimiento de encaje. Un escote circular envuelve apenas los hombros, el pecho y la espalda, mostrando lo justo, sugiriendo lo suficiente y provocando lo necesario. Tres cuartas partes de las interminables y bronceadas piernas quedan al descubierto, rematadas con un par de zapatillas de 12 centímetros, a juego, dejando al afortunado espectador fuera de combate. Las ondas de color caramelo, magistralmente desparramadas espalda abajo, dando un efecto de seductor descuido. El rostro realzado por un maquillaje impecable, la sonrisa a flor de labios…y con eso bastaría para que el mundo cayera de rodillas a los pies de semejante oda a la belleza.

Rick aún no logra articular palabra alguna, cuando Kate -con una expresión pícara y provocativa que presagia la tormenta de pasión y sensualidad que ha de llegar con la media noche- se acerca a él, toma su cara entre las manos, y planta sobre sus labios entreabiertos un beso profundo y voluptuoso con el que le roba el aliento además de cualquier posibilidad de recuperar el pensamiento coherente.

-Buenas noches, Rick –lo saluda con el aliento aun entrecortándose por efectos del beso arrebatador.

-La mejor noche de mi vida…

* * *

><p>La velada septembrina ha sido cómplice de la magia desplegada entre dos que se aman más allá de toda comprensión y mesura. Una cena al aire libre, rodeados del ambiente íntimo y hechicero que han creado decenas de velas de luz titilante y caprichosa, con la monumental vista de la ciudad desplegándose ante sus ojos; inmersos ambos en un intercambio incesante de murmullos teñidos de fervor y de delirio. Rick y Kate han pasado dos horas hablando de todo y de nada, intercalando besos y palabras de amor como un preámbulo sosegado y certero del apasionado encuentro hacia el que se encaminan sin prisa pero sin pausa.<p>

La cena culmina con Kate balanceándose cadenciosamente entre los brazos de Rick, al son de la música que se reproduce desde el ipod y se amplifica -vía bluetooth- a través del _SounDock_. La mano derecha de él se extiende firme sobre la espalda baja de su otrora musa; con la izquierda le sostiene a ella la mano derecha sobre su corazón, que late arrítmico a medida que las caricias se vuelven fogosas e incontrolables.

El beso inocente, iniciado al calor de la música lenta, se convierte en una batalla por el dominio y el control. Rick profundiza la caricia, partiendo los labios de ella en busca de una entrada a la caverna que es su boca. Un gemido involuntario escapa de lo más hondo de la garganta de Kate y la vibración por sí misma parece bastar para encender un fogón hasta el punto de no retorno. Las manos cobran vida propia y recorren de lado a lado y de arriba a abajo los bordes de cada anatomía sensibilizada al máximo por la contención y el apremio.

Con lentitud, Castle empuja a Kate hacia atrás, caminando -y sosteniéndola para que no caiga- el trayecto de la terraza a la cama, a través de las puertas corredizas de cristal que separan la alcoba del espacio a cielo abierto. Kate apenas es consciente del movimiento, perdida en los escalofríos que la estremecen mientras siente los labios de Rick deslizarse a lo largo de su mandíbula, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja. La ternura y la pasión se funden en un solo gesto cuando las delicadas manos de Kate acunan el rostro de Rick en el momento en que sus boca vuelve a encontrar con la de él en un beso en el que ambos vacían dulzura y seducción sin límites. Con esa pericia que lo caracteriza, Castle alcanza la cremallera del vestido de ella y la baja en un solo movimiento. El tramo de piel que se revela por la abertura de la prenda, se eriza al contacto de las puntas de los hábiles dedos. Kate siente cómo algo similar a una potente descarga eléctrica parece recorrer su espina dorsal de extremo a extremo cuando Rick la despoja paulatinamente del sofisticado atavío sin dejar ni un momento de acariciarla con sus manos y sus labios.

Con movimientos trémulos ella empieza a desabotonar la camisa de Rick, palpando el amplio torso con sus palmas, una vez que lo ha desnudado de la cintura hacia arriba. Es inenarrable el placer y la felicidad que siente al tenerlo una vez más a su merced, bajo el tacto de su piel desnuda, el calor de sus caricias y la adoración de su mirada. Ahora parece una eternidad el tiempo que sobrevivió carente de ese cuerpo magnífico pegado al suyo sin más barreras que su propia piel. Una vez más se maravilla en la esplendidez de la anatomía masculina, perfeccionada en esos interminables meses de ausencia en los que ella no hizo sino soñar con poder volver a hacerlo suyo. Sus manos aventureras peregrinan con audacia a lo largo de la espalda tonificada y firme; de los hombros amplios; de los brazos sólidos…sin detenerse, prendiendo fuego por cada sinuoso sendero que recorren hasta llegar a la parte más estrecha de la espalda, donde rodean la pretina del pantalón. Sin pensárselo demasiado y, más bien, perdida en un torbellino de caricias y besos que le obnubilan la mente y le roban el aliento, Kate se deshace de los últimos obstáculos, dejándolos piel contra piel sin más de por medio que las diminutas prendas de encaje negro que la separan de la desnudez.

Rick la contempla con la reverencia del ciego que ve el sol por primera vez. Hace un paréntesis en la mágica coreografía que ejecutan sus manos y sus labios, para admirarla en todo su esplendor y su gloria. Su mirada se desliza devotamente palmo a palmo por la exquisita figura, deteniéndose en cada curva delicada, en cada claro y en cada oscuro, en cada luz y en cada sombra; haciéndola sentir amada, deseada, absuelta y redimida con una sola caricia de sus pupilas turquesa. La toma luego entre sus brazos con el cuidado con que se manipula el cristal fino, y la recuesta sobre la cama sin despegar su vista del rostro divino; Kate siente que su pulso galopa desbocado y que su sangre le quema las venas como lava ardiente al sentir el peso de él sobre su cuerpo tembloroso y hambriento. Ya no hay marcha atrás. El momento tan anhelado -durante decenas y decenas de noches repletas de desolación y abandono- finalmente está aquí; el recurrente sueño que pobló tantas horas desiertas y yermas, en este momento se convierte en la realidad por la que tanto rogó al cielo. Ahora lo tiene cautivo en su abrazo, sometido a sus caricias, encadenado a sus besos… Y mientras de ella dependa, jamás nunca lo volverá a dejar ir. La silenciosa promesa se escribe en el café de sus ojos y se vierte en la miel que derraman sus labios al unirse a los de él, como el sello inalterable de un código secreto.

-Kate… ¿necesitamos…? Quiero decir… protección…

A ella le cuesta tanto trabajo como a él concentrarse en la pregunta; el deseo hierve y ruge como una bestia encerrada que espera liberarse salvaje y enardecida. Emergiendo de entre las brumas del frenesí y la pasión, Kate se obliga a recordarse que es momento de hacer una confesión más, sin dilación ni remordimiento.

-Sí, Rick…necesitamos usarla. Yo –un rojo escarlata colorea sus mejillas-… Yo no he estado con nadie más desde que terminamos nuestra relación.

Rick parpadea en un claro intento de hallar sentido a lo que acaba de escuchar, en medio de la densa niebla provocada por el apremio y el deseo. Hay alivio, sorpresa y empatía en su conmocionada expresión, además de alguna especie de firme determinación que ella no alcanza a entender.

-Kate, en mi cama tampoco ha habido nadie más desde que saliste de mi vida.

Lágrimas de emoción y asombro empapan el rosado camino entre los hermosos ojos y los sensuales labios de la hermosa mujer que suspira y vibra bajo el peso solemne de la verdad tan inesperada que acaba de escuchar. Muy a su pesar, fueron demasiadas las ocasiones en que su mente la torturó, añadiendo a la nostalgia y el arrepentimiento, el dolor indecible de imaginarlo inmerso en otra vida, en otro amor, en otra historia, en otra cama. Mil veces se dijo que un hombre tan maravilloso como él, no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que supiera darle lo que ella no supo; que merecía la felicidad; que no tenía derecho alguno a esperar que su escritor permaneciera hundido en la soledad y el aislamiento; pero en su fuero interno se aferró, en todo momento, a la esperanza de que Rick la amara tanto que pudiera un día volver, perdonarla…y que, entretanto, permanecería fiel a su recuerdo. Tales pensamientos no fueron, hasta este momento, otra cosa que ambiciosas aspiraciones; pero quien si no Rick ha podido volverlos una dichosa realidad que rebasa sus más caras fantasías.

Vuelven a trabarse en un beso en el que sus esencias se funden y los pensamientos se borran; el resto del mundo desaparece, dejando sólo el roce de la piel de uno contra la del otro, marcándoles a fuego centímetro a centímetro del alma y del cuerpo. No hay un solo espacio que quede sin explorar, sin repasar, sin reconocer. La unión carnal se sublima en una convergencia espiritual que los eleva por encima del pasado, del dolor, del error y de la lacerante separación; en cada caricia se entregan un poco de ese lapso de sus vidas que no compartieron y por el que anhelan compensarse, así se les vaya en ello el último aliento.

Las barreras finales desaparecen; uno y otra se dedican a explorar, a reconquistar cada tramo de terreno sagrado, cálido, húmedo, en donde el placer se fusiona con el amor, y el cielo parece al alcance de la mano. Se recorren con todos los sentidos; se saborean, se prueban, se comen, se marcan como propiedad inalienable, dejándose huellas visibles en los recónditos lugares a donde nadie más tiene acceso. Escalan las cumbres ardientes, enlazando sus manos al tiempo que sus núcleos se tientan y se provocan y se seducen y, finalmente, cuando en la penumbra de la alcoba no se escucha nada más que la fricción de las sábanas de seda, los suspiros cortados y los gemidos ahogados por besos abrasadores, entonces el clímax llega. El círculo se cierra, el vínculo se completa en una intimidad perfecta que les regresa la luz tras el prolongado periodo de penumbra. Millones de estrellas explotan tras los párpados cerrados, como minúsculas fracciones incandescentes que embotan la mente y que los elevan a dimensiones en las que nada más existe fuera de ellos dos y la irrefutable confirmación de su amor.

* * *

><p>-Fueron tiempos muy complicados, Rick. Estar lejos de ti es una experiencia que no quiero volver a vivir nunca.<p>

-Si de mí depende, no vamos a pasar por eso otra vez, Kate. No sé si podría soportarlo.

Las altas horas de la madrugada los encuentran enlazados en estrecho abrazo; saciados, laxos, eufóricos tras hacer el amor dos veces, pero indispuestos a rendirse al descanso a favor de disfrutar de la mutua compañía. No hay manera de describir la sensación de plenitud que los embarga y los envuelve y los cubre y los rodea. A media luz y a media voz comparten historias, secretos, confesiones, sucesos…retazos de lo que vivieron a solas, extrañándose como dos condenados.

-Si pudieras regresar el tiempo a ese momento en el que las cosas torcieron el rumbo ¿qué cambiarías, Rick?

La respuesta a esa pregunta aparece más que clara en la mente de Castle. Se sobrepondría a sus miedos y se arriesgaría a confrontarla con las aspiraciones que él tenía para su futuro en común; No cometería el error de considerarla como algo seguro en su vida, exponiéndose con eso a que alguien más la arrebatara de su lado; y, lo más importante, no tardaría tanto como tardó en poner en el dedo de Kate la preciosa joya con la que esperaba proponerle matrimonio antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado, simplemente haría y dejaría de hacer todo lo necesario para no perderla. La voz preocupada de Kate lo reubica en el presente, sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

-Castle, ¿estás bien? Por un momento te desconectaste… Veinte por tus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien; sólo me quedé pensando en tu pregunta. Son muchas cosas las que cambiaría si pudiera.

-¿Te importaría compartirlas conmigo?

Dirige hacia Kate la mirada pensativa, profunda, inteligente. La abraza más íntimamente, casi como si quisiera hacerse uno solo con ella. La belleza de los ojos de esa mujer a la que ama más allá de su voluntad, lo hipnotizan; se extravía en la intensidad de esos pozos de color canela en los que no ve otra cosa que adoración y sincero interés. Y nada más importa que el alma que se asoma en las pupilas oscuras. Como siempre que se trata de su Kate, las protecciones caen, las máscaras se disuelven en la nada…y sólo queda él, vulnerable y frágil, expuesto e indefenso. a merced de la mujer por quien daría la vida.

-Tendría que haber movido cielo, mar y tierra para no dejarte ir, Kate…haberte hablado de mis planes para nuestro futuro; no debí descuidarte como lo hice en algún punto del camino; debí correr todos los riesgos…aun cuando la respuesta hubiera sido un no.

La última frase se cuela ajena a la voluntad de Rick, sin filtro, producto de la distracción que inevitablemente constituye la belleza y la ternura de Kate. La propuesta de matrimonio frustrada ha sido un secreto que con nadie ha compartido, y que esperaba no dejarle saber a ella; en parte por dignidad y en parte por no cargarla con más culpa de la que ya, de por sí, lleva encima. Castle guarda silencio, esperando ingenuamente que Kate no haya adivinado la verdad detrás de su malhadado desliz. Aunque de antemano sabe, conociendo como conoce la forma en que trabaja la asombrosa mente de la detective, que ella no va a dejar pasar sus palabras sin indagar lo que hay detrás.

-Cas... Rick, ¿qué significa lo que acabas de decir? –No hay que ser ningún experto para percibir el temblor en la voz que casi se quiebra con la sospecha y el recelo- ¿A qué te refieres al decir "aunque la respuesta hubiera sido un no"? Por favor dime qué es lo que, en aquellos momentos, ibas a preguntarme y cuya contestación podía ser negativa… Por lo que más quieras, dímelo.

No hay manera de revertir el efecto y Rick lo sabe. La última confesión tiene que hacerse y que sea lo que ha de ser.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Kate. Esperaba no tener que contártelo, pero me temo que eso ya no es posible. ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo? Ahí podremos hablar.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre, muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus palabras, su tiempo, su atención para leer y comentar esta historia. Si, en alguna medida, mis palabras son importantes para ustedes, en mayor medida sus palabras son importantes para mí. Mis mejores deseos para cada una, en este año que está por comenzar. Abrazos desde México,<strong>_

_**Valeria. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Castle no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI.<p>

La madrugada los encuentra dentro de la pecaminosamente espaciosa bañera de la suite, desnudos, rodeados de espuma que desprende un irresistible aroma a esencia de almendras dulces. Kate, sentada entre el ángulo creado por las piernas de Rick, con el cabello recogido en un holgado moño y una expresión inequívocamente cautelosa en su cara de reina, se reclina sobre los firmes pectorales de Rick, descansando la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros masculinos. Los brazos de él la rodean con ternura tal, que parece como si pretendiera con eso ahuyentar hasta la menor amenaza de cualquier daño que la vida pudiera hacerle. La penumbra de la noche inunda la habitación, contrarrestada sólo por un tímido rayo plateado que la luna –su cómplice y único testigo- filtra a través del ventanal, iluminando el rincón que las flamas palpitantes de las velas han dejado a oscuras. El amplio espacio del cuarto de baño se carga con un pesado silencio; siluetas convulsas danzan en las paredes como resultado de las llamas veleidosas, dándoles a los enamorados la sensación de haberse transportado a una dimensión paralela en la que sólo son ellos dos y el fatigoso bagaje del que deben liberar a sus hombros a través de palabras tan dolorosas como necesarias. La sospecha se respira, el temor se presiente, la congoja se palpa, y el impulsivo intento de postergar lo impostergable se hace sentir como una tercera presencia invisible que enreda la lengua y ata las cuerdas vocales. Alguien tiene que dar el primer paso sobre el escabroso terreno de los yerros añejos; los dos esperan, ninguno se atreve. La confesión asegura decepción y lágrimas, que es lo último que ninguno de los dos desea esta noche de cautivantes reencuentros. Pero la tensión aumenta con cada segundo que pasa, y Kate llega a la conclusión de que lo que se debe decir, difícilmente puede ser más duro que este silencio opresivo. De modo que, haciendo acopio de una valentía que ahora mismo le es esquiva, se lanza al vacío.

-Rick, podrías sólo…decirme la verdad, por favor; sin pensar en lo que pueda doler o causar. Sólo la verdad. ¿Qué más pasó cuando nos separamos? ¿Qué otra ruinas quedaron tras de mí cuando me fui?

Castle aclara la garganta, se permite un respiro profundo a ojos cerrados mientras entierra su cara en las hebras de cabello perfumado y sedoso; intenta ganar un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y recolectar el valor que de pronto le falta. Daría hasta la vida por evitarle a Kate un motivo más de auto flagelación y culpa. Él ya la perdonó, hace mucho tiempo; también se perdonó a sí mismo tras reconocer sus propias faltas. Quisiera no tener que desenterrar otro inclemente fantasma procedente de esa época dura en la que el orgullo y el miedo se elevaron como vencedores indiscutibles de una cruenta batalla en la que Kate y él ni siquiera lucharon. Pero su desafortunada indiscreción lo orilló a este punto, y no hay nada más que hacer que poner al sol los retazos dejados por los errores pasados y aclarar el aire antes de que los vuelva a asfixiar. Con extrema delicadeza acerca su boca al oído de Kate y vierte cada palabra con lentitud y cuidado, rogando al cielo que le haga encontrar la forma de hacer el menor daño.

-Kate, antes de decir lo que a nadie más le he dicho sobre aquellos días aciagos, quiero que sepas que yo te amo más allá de todo; que lo único que deseo es recuperarte definitivamente y no tener que volver a separarme de ti nunca, por ningún motivo. Lo tienes claro ¿verdad?

-Más que claro. No sé qué sería de mí sin esa certeza. Tú también ten presente que no importa lo que me digas. Lo imagino y lo presiento; pero ni mis culpas ni nada van a impedir que yo luche con todo lo que tengo a mi alcance para retenerte a mi lado si tú me lo permites. Una vez establecido eso, habla sin miedo. Dime qué fue lo que rechacé sin siquiera saberlo.

-No rechazaste nada, cariño –frota su nariz contra el lóbulo de la oreja de ella en un gesto cargado de indulgencia y ternura-. No se puede rechazar lo que no ha sido ofrecido.

-Rick…por favor. Sólo dime cómo fue que llegamos a ese punto –gira apenas la cabeza y le roba un beso breve y dulce, instándolo a hablar.

-Después de la noche que tuviste que pasar con Eric Vaughn en su suite, protegiéndolo, fueron muchas las cosas que debí replantearme, Kate. Desde el momento en que lo conocimos…tengo que confesar que la pasé muy mal. Sentía celos, muchos celos. Estaba tan inseguro de mí mismo que no podía dejar de verlo como una amenaza. Yo sabía que tú estabas dolida conmigo luego de que no te presté atención por el estúpido video juego. Eso, aunado a la manera en que, evidentemente, te deslumbraste con él, al interés que Vaughn demostró tener en ti y al beso que me confesaste casi haber compartido con el encantador multimillonario, se convirtió en una lanza en mi costado; en una fuerte sacudida que me forzó a ponderar qué pesaba más, si mi miedo a presionarte demasiado o el terror que se desató en mí en el momento en que dijiste no saber qué responder al ser cuestionada sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

Kate, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la mandíbula rasposa, vuelve a dejar caer otro beso sobre los labios de Rick, con la intención de verter en él, no sólo el inmenso amor que le tiene, sino la absoluta seguridad de que no hay en el mundo otro hombre que pueda siquiera acercarse remotamente al lugar que Castle se ha ganado en su corazón desde el momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron. Se separan y ella guarda silencio, dándole la señal de que continúe.

-Siempre has sido un enigma muy complejo de descifrar, Kate. Intentarlo fue y es mi gran privilegio. Pero ha habido momentos, como ése hace un año y medio, en los que me sentía en medio de una auténtica encrucijada. Desde que logramos, al fin, iniciar una relación, luego de cuatro años de danzar uno alrededor del otro, la parte complicada de esa aventura fue mantener un permanente balance en el que te sintieras cómoda y segura para que no te acometiera el impulso de salir corriendo. Pero la línea sobre la que caminábamos era tan frágil, que corría el riesgo de fácilmente caer en un extremo…o en el otro. Tú y yo llegamos a hacer un arte de la emisión de señales mezcladas, confusas. Solíamos lidiar con las naturales dosis de miedos e incertidumbre, pero nunca fuimos capaces ni siquiera de ponerlos en palabras y confrontarlos como una pareja. No supimos ser buenos compañeros en ese frente. Dentro de mí hervía con fuerza la idea de un futuro a tu lado, Kate; un plan trazado a largo plazo con cada cabo atado y cada compromiso sellado. Sin embargo, no hablábamos de eso por mi temor y por el tuyo. Yo temía presionarte cuando podías no sentirte preparada, y ahora veo que tú te morías de miedo; miedo de querer con tantas ganas lo que nunca antes habías deseado, y miedo de que yo no compartiera tus aspiraciones. Y nuestra brillante solución fue no decirnos nada.

Hace una pausa para tomar aire y reagrupar las ideas dispersas; observa atentamente a su compañera, mirándola directamente a los ojos para detectar a través de esas ventanas diáfanas los efectos que su recuento está teniendo en Kate. Un caleidoscopio de emociones se despliega en la miel de las dilatadas pupilas; adoración, interés, remordimiento, nostalgia, intriga, comprensión y una determinación firme, destellan en el fondo de esas dos gemas que se posan en el terciopelo azul de la mirada que la acaricia con simpatía y devoción.

-Yo me refugié –como siempre- en mi insufrible manía de cubrirlo todo con banalidades y bromas; tú hiciste lo que hasta entonces había sido tu salida usual: esconderte detrás del trabajo…e irte. Pero para cuando todo colapsó y la crisis se desató, yo ya había decidido jugármela a todo o nada. Al día siguiente de que se resolvió el caso de Erick Vaughn, y de que le hice al tonto evadiendo tu pregunta sobre nuestro futuro, mandé a elabora la joya con la que iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo apenas el joyero la tuviera terminada. Aunque para cuando eso ocurrió, ya era demasiado tarde… Ya se había ido todo al demonio.

Un sollozo sonoro rompe la quietud de la noche, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Kate, que Rick se apresura a envolver en un abrazo aun más estrecho y sólido. El caudal de lágrimas se desborda sin control ni mesura; la preciosa mujer no hace ni el intento de encontrar en su interior la fortaleza o la calma para refrenar el pesar que la estremece desde el núcleo de su alma, propagándose en ondas expansivas que los cimbran a ambos hasta los cimientos. La angustia y el dolor acumulados durante los largos meses de lejanía, afloran con ímpetu al caer sobre ella, con fuerza de choque, la última verdad de labios de Rick. Hoy más que nunca le queda claro que fue un desperdicio y un craso error todo ese tiempo que estuvieron lejos, ansiándose y amándose como dos condenados, cuando en realidad no hubo razón para callar, ni para huir, ni para esconderse de la felicidad que los aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

No acaban todavía de asentarse esas recriminatorias ideas, cuando una certeza más emerge en la atribulada mente de Kate para rematar su tormento; Rick iba a proponerle matrimonio y ella, con sus omisiones y decisiones mal tomadas, acabó dejándolo deshecho y, con toda seguridad, convencido de que efectivamente no podía esperar nada más de la _insensible detective,_ que un escape por la vía fácil cuando las cosas se volvieron difíciles. En el lugar de Castle, cualquier persona en su sano juicio quedaría tan destrozada y escéptica, que reconstruir la confianza y la certidumbre perdidas podría llegar a resultar imposible. El llanto se recrudece al compás de tan desalentadores conclusiones. La única premisa bajo la que opera la mente de la afligida muchacha es cómo va a hacer para lograr que algún día Rick vuelva a confiar lo suficiente en ella y en su amor como para animarse a proponerle que se case con él. Si tan sólo supiera con que ahínco está ella dispuesta a luchar por conseguir lo que desde aquel entonces se ha convertido en su más caro sueño: llegar a ser su esposa.

Los labios de Rick, posándose suaves e insistentes sobre su cuello, la sacan de su lastimoso ensimismamiento, haciéndola recordar que hay alguien más pasándola tan mal como ella en esta historia. Por grande que sea su remordimiento, su aflicción y su vehemente empeño por recuperar lo perdido, debe sobreponerse…por él y para él; ese hombre que a pesar del daño infligido, guarda para ella amparo y consuelo, oportunidades nuevas y renovadas promesas. Cuando, a través de las gruesas lágrimas, se permite verlo, lo que nota en sus ojos la tranquiliza y la conforta sin necesidad de palabras. En esas lagunas profundas de cobalto y plomo, flotan a la deriva la ternura, la dulzura, una renovada ofrenda de amor, y la intención genuina de protegerla y guiarla hacia la tierra firme donde todo lo bueno, estando juntos, se vuelve posible.

Sin soltarla de su abrazo tibio, Rick le dedica -a media voz- palabras en las que Kate encuentra esperanza, alivio, fe en que, de alguna manera, conseguirán recobrar lo que se quedó en el camino; le jura que no hay nada que lamentar ahora que están juntos otra vez. Entre mimos y besos, logra calmar los sollozos y enjugar las lágrimas hasta que una sonrisa tímida se instala en donde antes había un rictus de amargura y pena.

-Rick, creo que a quien debo ir a hacerle un serio reclamo es a tu joyero.

Castle se ríe con ganas al detectar un tono más distendido y animado en Kate quien, con un gracioso puchero, parece dispuesta a dirigir su frustración hacia dónde él menos lo esperaba. Que Dios libre al pobre artesano de caer en las manos de la hábil detective, piensa Rick para sus adentros.

-¿Y qué ha hecho el buen Raoul, además de esmerarse en elaborar un anillo de compromiso exactamente como le fue pedido?

-Tardar tanto en hacerlo, que se atravesó todo lo demás en el trayecto entre tu decisión y la mía. Ese es su pecado y con alguien tengo que desquitarme ¿no?

Esta vez las carcajadas se mezclan, el ambiente tan cargado de aprensión y recuerdos se relaja, los ánimos se aligeran, reconduciéndolos por la vía de la liberación y el indulto; sólo de esa manera habrán de alcanzar el futuro al que antes no se atrevieron a perseguir.

-Me temo que tendré que llamarle mañana para prevenirlo. Tiene dos semanas para buscar un buen escondite. Mientras tanto, yo te voy a distraer.

-¿Ah sí…? Tú me vas a distraer. Mmm ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso, Rick?

-Tengo mis métodos. Ya quedamos en que amo los desafíos… Bueno, en realidad el único desafío que amo es el que tengo entre mis brazos justo ahora.

Kate no responde. Vuelve a quedarse pensativa; inmersa en discernimientos que, por un momento, la desconectan del espacio, del tiempo y del hombre amoroso que tiene a su lado, mismo que no deja pasar más minutos antes de reclamar su atención con inquietud evidente.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo dentro de esa fascinante mente tuya?

-Pasa que te amo; que soy feliz por estar así, aquí, contigo. Y que no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores, Rick; no quiero lastimarte, ni echar a perder las cosas otra vez.

-Hey, escúchame, por favor. Yo también te amo…tanto como nunca pensé amar a nadie. Pero necesito que entiendas que a lo largo de nuestra relación, inevitablemente, vamos a cometer errores, y nos vamos a hacer daño, Kate. Es parte de la interacción humana. Pero perdonarnos y aprender de las equivocaciones también es parte indispensable del proceso.

Le toma la cara entre sus dos manos y la obliga a verlo directamente a los ojos antes de seguir.

-Entiende esto, Kate: si no consigues liberarte de los remordimientos y las culpas, no vamos a poder construir una relación sana.

-Pero Castle… Es decir –un temblor imperceptible vuelve a adueñarse de su voz-… ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si me siento agobiada por el peso de mis múltiples fallas?

-Como lo hice yo, cariño. Desprendiéndote de una buena cuota de soberbia hasta que comprendas que eres un ser humano susceptible de equivocarse; que no eres perfecta ni tienes por qué serlo ya que nadie lo es. El fracaso que vivimos fue responsabilidad de los dos y así es como debemos asumirlo para sobrellevarlo mejor. Perdóname y perdónate, Kate, o no hay reinicio que valga entre tú y yo. ¿Aceptas tú ese reto?

-Con tal de seguir a tu lado, acepto lo que sea. Tenerte en mi vida siempre me ha hecho ser mejor. No sé qué hacer sin ti…eso lo aprendí a la mala.

-Entonces tenemos un trato. Vamos a trabajar en el olvido que, citando a Jorge Luis Borges, "es la única venganza y el único perdón". Dediquémonos a eso mientras estamos acá, aislados del mundo al que pertenecemos, y cuando volvamos a casa, resolvemos todo lo demás.

-¿En qué momento te volviste tan sabio, Castle? –lo provoca al tiempo que se pone frente a él y empieza a besar su cuello.

-Oye, ese es uno de mis múltiples talentos naturales.

-¿Y por qué siempre me lo ocultaste entonces?

-Hieres mi sentimientos, detective.

-Ay, pobrecito. Puedo compensarte por mi crueldad…si tú quieres.

-Creo que sí; definitivamente acepto la reparación del daño. De hecho, tengo una clara idea de cómo cobrarte tu falta de sensibilidad ante mis virtudes.

-Dios me ampare… ¿Y cómo será eso? –una risita coqueta y seductora desmiente el fallido tono de preocupación.

-Tendrás que contestar algunas preguntas que tengo guardadas para ti. Todavía recuerdo que no hice uso de ese privilegio la noche antepasada en _El Tragaluz._

-Me reafirmo, que Dios me proteja. Pero tienes razón… Te lo ofrecí y te lo debo; así que, dispara.

-En realidad sólo es una pregunta, Kate. Tal vez ya no es relevante pero para mí es importante saberlo. ¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo en Washington?

La expresión de Kate se vuelve seria, reflexiva. Por un momento sus pupilas se desenfocan en señal de que su mente viaja de nuevo a través de un pasado que le duele rememorar. Luego de unos minutos en los que él se mantiene callado, dándole espacio y tiempo para generar sus respuestas, ella acomoda su cabeza en el cálido hueco formado entre el cuello y el hombro de Rick y se dispone a replicar serenamente.

-Volví porque tardé muy poco en darme cuenta que fue un desacierto haberme ido, en primer lugar. Las cosas a ese nivel son muy distintas de cómo se manejan en los estratos donde aprendí a desenvolverme profesionalmente. La política se interpone de forma contundente entre las víctimas y la justica que yo busco brindarles. Y, al final de cuentas, mis principios estuvieron por encima de mis ambiciones, Castle. Además, Washington nunca fue mi hogar. Extrañaba todo; mi ciudad, mi gente, mi equipo…pero por encima de todo, a mi compañero –acerca sus labios húmedos a la piel del cuello masculino, causando una fricción que distrae y deleita-. Trabajar sin ti ha sido una de las peores experiencias que he vivido, Rick. Y espero, algún día, ser merecedora de volver a contar contigo como consultor de la 12.

Rick eleva los brazos hasta acunar la cabeza de Kate contra su cuello, besando su frente y acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente. Con la voz áspera por la emoción, le ofrece:

-Así será, Kate. Para mí también ha sido muy duro estar lejos de la comisaría; es más, creo que desde hace algunos meses estaba buscando un pretexto para volver.

-¿En serio? –un entusiasmo sincero vibra en cada sílaba-. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Todos ahí te echan mucho de menos –con cierto dejo de añoranza añade-, claro que ninguno como yo.

-Bueno, digamos que no lo había hecho, pero estoy seguro que, de no haberse dado este reencuentro, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que yo encontrara la forma de regresar a reclamar _mi puesto_.

-Con que a reclamar _tu puesto _¿eh? Como consultor civil de la doceava comisaría, supongo…

-Entre otros derechos que dejé por ahí y de los que pienso hacer pleno uso…justo en este momento.

Para cuando esas sugerentes palabras dejan la boca de Rick, los sensuales labios de Kate ya viajan insistentes por la piel de su garganta, deteniéndose en la nuez de Adán y arrancándole un delicioso quejido que le nace desde lo más profundo. Las caricias se vuelven ardientes, atrevidas y, en cuestión de segundos, todo lo que ha sido dicho, así como lo que queda por decir, desaparece del escenario, junto con cualquier amago de razonamiento consistente. Sus cuerpos se alinean, su piel abrasa, sus besos queman por donde pasan. Las palabras sobran y el aliento falta. Dos se convierten en uno, el universo explota en un instante glorioso, y de la mano alcanzan ese cielo al que sólo llegan unidos en carne y alma.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sus comentarios, como siempre, son bienvenidos, apreciados e infinitamente agradecidos. Abrazos desde México,<strong>_

_**Valeria.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Bueno, pues llegó el momento de cerrar otra historia. Este es el capítulo final de Reencuentro Inesperado y no me queda más que reiterarles mi gratitud por su apoyo, sus palabras y el tiempo que dedicaron a leerme y a escribirme. Como siempre lo digo, sus palabras para mí valen oro y con nada se las pago. Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como disfrutaron los anteriores. Feliz año 2015, por cierto.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece...aunque qué más quisiera yo (y con esto último me refiero al personaje, no a la serie (; )**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo VII.<p>

Kate empieza a retornar del mundo de los sueños sólo para sonreír –aún con los ojos cerrados- ante el embelesador recuerdo de una realidad mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus más ambiciosas fantasías. Los labios de Rick, quien la abraza por la espalda, le rozan el cuello, la nuca, el lóbulo de la oreja; le susurran al oído ternuras que apenas si entiende entre el estado de vigilia y la felicidad legítima que le colma el alma al despertar en sus brazos, embriagada por la dulzura de esos labios suaves y vehementes que la enloquecen, remontándola por encima de sus anhelos.

La luz de la mañana entra a raudales por las enormes puertas corredizas de cristal que separan la alcoba de la extensa terraza. Es casi el medio día cuando Rick, teniendo más en cuenta el bienestar de Kate que cualquier otro factor, se decide a despertarla una vez que el copioso almuerzo –que más bien es comida ya- ha sido llevado por el mayordomo hasta el comedor de la suite, y diligentemente dispuesto por Rick en una bandeja para llevarlo hasta donde la bella durmiente se niega a abandonar el reposo.

Tras haberse detenido a contemplarla ávidamente durante breves instantes, al fin, despojándose de la bata, se recostó junto a ella, determinado a traerla de vuelta a la conciencia entre mimos y caricias, para luego ocuparse de alimentarla y consultarla sobre los próximos planes. La noche anterior fue intensa en todos los sentidos; oscilaron entre los arrebatos de pasión y los gélidos y sombríos abismos del remordimiento; entre las cúspides del placer y las devastadas llanuras de los recuerdos amargos; entre la penitencia y la redención; entre los lúgubres espectros de la pérdida y el horizonte promisorio ofrecido por la casualidad que volvió a cruzar sus caminos. La madrugada los sumió en un merecido y reparador descanso, luego de la extenuante sesión catártica -en la que con el llanto se exorcizaron indomables demonios y se curaron heridas antiguas- y de las dos rondas más en las que hacer el amor se convirtió en un ritual elevado a la perfección, acuciados los amantes por el tiempo perdido y la ausencia.

-Kate, despierta. Es hora de comer algo, dormilona.

La interpelada se limita sólo a rodar sobre la descomunal y confortable cama, regodeándose en la suavidad de las sábanas inmaculadas, hasta quedar de frente a Rick. Hunde la cara en su cuello y enlaza sus brazos alrededor del torso masculino, que luce irresistible atezado por el día pasado en la playa y perfectamente tonificado por lo que parece ser producto de largas horas pasadas en un gimnasio. Los labios de Kate se pasean atrevidos por la piel de la garganta y el pecho de Rick, al tiempo que las puntas de sus dedos vagan con rumbo definido por sus costados y sus brazos marcados. Busca los labios de Castle con el mismo impulso insaciable que los ha guiado desde el momento mismo en que cayeron uno en brazos del otro la noche anterior. Ambos son más que conscientes de que va a tomarles toda una vida compensarse por los desdichados meses de soledad y abstinencia…y están encantados con la idea de hacerlo.

-Buenos días, Rick.

-Buenísimos… Sólo hay una cosa mejor que verte dormir; y es que despiertes de esta manera.

Rick la siente sonreír contra la piel de su cuello otra vez, y no puede menos que sorprenderse ante la caja de sorpresas que está resultando ser Kate Beckett ahora que ha vuelto a encontrarse con ella luego de haber llegado a creer que ya no la vería otra vez. La persona que solía ser, con toda seguridad, hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco ante la sola mención de que él pudiera haber pasado el más mínimo lapso de tiempo viéndola dormir, y ni que decir de lo que habría dicho ante la frase cursi que acompañó a semejante confesión. Sin embargo, la mujer a quien en estos momentos sostiene con amor y ternura, se acurruca en su abrazo mientras sus labios se curvan en una mueca que no hace sino demostrar abiertamente su complacencia y alegría ante las muestras de afecto de él.

-Tú eres el responsable directo de este increíble despertar…y de una noche memorable. Gracias, Rick.

Se lo dice seria, viéndolo a los ojos, como para permitirle que lea en ellos la adoración y la dicha con los que se llena cada letra de la palabra en la que intenta resumir todo cuanto este momento, junto a él, le inspira.

-Gracias a ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche así, Kate. Y hasta anteayer, no tenía muchas esperanzas de volver a experimentar una sensación así… Eso es algo que sólo tú logras.

-Rick, dime algo…

-Lo que quieras…

-¿Por qué en todo este tiempo tú no…? –la voz se le vuelve un suspiro y la sangre se concentra en sus mejillas al hacer el esfuerzo de poner en palabras sus pensamientos-. ¿Por qué ninguna otra mujer entró en tu vida durante todo este tiempo?

Es Rick quien ahora adquiere una expresión solemne y pensativa luego de que la pregunta de ella se asienta en su cabeza con todas las posibles implicaciones. El enigma que representa el intrincado proceso mental de Kate definitivamente nunca va a dejar de fascinarlo y de sumirlo instantáneamente en una frenética carrera por desentrañar los misterios que envuelven a su musa. Sí, su musa…otra vez. La prueba de ello descansa celosamente guardada en su ipad en la forma de un archivo con las más de 8000 palabras que brotaron como un manantial inagotable desde que, hace tres horas, decidió rendirse al insomnio y vaciar las ideas sobre la hoja blanca en vez de seguir tratando de apaciguarlas, dando vueltas y más vueltas sobre la cama. La caricia de Kate a lo largo de su mandíbula lo regresa al momento presente, en el que ella espera su respuesta, con inquietud evidente en sus rasgos tensos.

-Hagamos algo, Kate. Yo respondo esa y todas las preguntas que tú quieras; pero tú te pones esto encima –le señala su camisa que yace sobre el suelo al lado de la cama- y empiezas a comer; ¿de acuerdo?

Kate sólo asiente con la cabeza, toma la prenda, se la pone y se acerca obedientemente a la bandeja que Rick acaba de colocar sobre la cama. Toma un bocado de la fruta en trozos que adorna artísticamente uno de los varios platos contenidos en la prolífica fuente, y dirige su mirada expectante hacia Castle, indicándole que su parte del trato está cumplida.

-Una de las razones por la que me mantuve solo durante todo este tiempo en que estuvimos separados tú y yo, es simple, Kate… Al menos en teoría es simple. Cuando terminamos, todas mis energías se concentraron en sobrevivir lo más dignamente posible. En no permitir que lo que me estaba quebrando por dentro permeara hacia afuera, alcanzando a mi hija o a mi madre. No te miento al decirte que ese esfuerzo, por sí mismo, consumió mucho de mi tiempo y de mi atención. No quedaba mucho de mí para nada más. Fueron muchos los meses en los que me sentí agotado emocionalmente, tratando de superar el dolor, que simplemente no había espacio en mi vida para nadie más. Yo estoy seguro de que tú me entiendes ¿verdad? Ni por un momento dudo de que para ti haya sido igual de difícil…o más.

-Sí, sí te entiendo…con demasiada precisión. Tienes razón en lo que dices, Rick. El dolor y el esfuerzo por subsistir a pesar de esa pena punzante, no dejaban lugar para nada ni para nadie más.

Los ojos de Kate se llenan de lágrimas que pelean por rodar mejillas abajo sin que haga un intento firme por retenerlas. Cierto es que ese periodo lóbrego de sus vidas va a ser siempre doloroso de evocar, una cicatriz pulsante; pero, como Rick se lo ha dicho más de una vez desde que volvieron a verse, no hay forma de que avancen si siguen aferrándose al pasado. Él está aquí, junto a ella, después de haber vivido una de las veladas más hermosas de las que tengan memoria, dispuestos a reemprender una ruta en común. Lo demás es lo de menos. De modo que, con tono más animado, se obliga a decir:

-Pero ¿sabes algo? A pesar de que me da tristeza pensar en lo que tuviste que pasar, me alegro de que nadie más haya entrado a tu vida, Rick. No estoy muy segura de haberlo podido soportar. Cada vez que buscaba información sobre ti, en tu website o en la página 6, contenía el aliento y cruzaba los dedos para no encontrarme con la noticia que más temía.

Si un meteorito cayera en ese justo momento encima de sus cabezas, no estaría Rick más impresionado de lo que está al escuchar a Kate admitir, sin ambages, no solamente que el miedo y los celos la laceraban al imaginarlo junto a alguien más, sino que se dedicó a seguirlo, con dedicación y esmero, a través de los medios a su alcance para asegurarse de nadie más ocupara el sitio que le pertenece a ella. La oportunidad de provocarla un poco es demasiado tentadora como para desaprovecharla, por lo que, aun en medio de la seriedad con la que se desenvuelve la conversación, Rick se las ingenia para aligerarla.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con la detective Katherine Beckett a la que yo conocía? –diminutas arrugas se forman alrededor de los ojos sonrientes que la doblegan como armas letales, arrancándole una involuntaria carcajada.

-Aquí, por el momento, no hay ninguna detective Beckett. Sólo una mujer llamada Kate…y que está profundamente enamorada de un célebre escritor -el tono jovial sufre un ligero tambaleo al pronunciar la última frase-… del que solía ser inspiración.

-Bueno, Kate enamorada, permíteme aclararte tres puntos muy importantes: el primero es que, más allá del pesar de perderte y del empeño por mantenerme en pie, la razón de mayor peso por la que nadie más entró en mi vida fue que el amor por ti no dejaba cabida para ningún otro; el segundo punto es que, si hubieras indagado sobre mi patética vida sentimental con Ryan o Espo o Lanie, te habrías liberado de esas dudas tormentosas desde hace mucho tiempo, cariño; y por último, aunque no menos importante: tú sigues siendo la inspiración para Nikki Heat.

La incredulidad y el entusiasmo se vuelven uno en la expresión de Kate quien, al reparar plenamente en lo que acaba de escuchar, pone a un lado la charola con el resto de los alimentos y se lanza a los brazos de Rick, que la acogen sin vacilación ni reparo.

-¿En serio, Rick? ¿Vas a seguir escribiendo a Nikki Heat? –le pregunta colgada de su cuello y con la frente descansando sobre la de él.

-En serio estoy escribiendo otra vez a Nikki Heat, Kate. En eso he pasado las últimas tres horas.

-Rick…no me mientes ¿verdad? ¿Has estado escribiendo una novela nueva mientras yo dormía?

-Sí. Y no me regañes por la falta de sueño. ¿Cómo no iba a estar inspirado después de una noche como la que me acabas de regalar?

-Pero si el regalo fue para mí…Lo es, de hecho. Rick, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí lo que me has dicho. Acabas de poner la penúltima pieza al rompecabezas de mi felicidad.

-¿La "penúltima" pieza, Kate? Explícate –toma la preciosa y desordenada cabeza entre sus manos delicadamente- ¿cuál pieza sería la última?

Otra vez se hace presente el rubor que últimamente parece obligado cada vez que hablan. Rick observa como Kate se muerde el labio hasta casi el punto de hacerlo sangrar; y se jugaría la cabeza a que lo que está desfilando por esa mente indescifrable tiene que ver con la conversación que sostuvieron anoche: la propuesta de matrimonio fallida. Bien sabe él que ese es un tema que no está cerrado y del que todavía puede y debe esperar mucho, si su intuición respecto a la mujer que ama no le falla. Pero también, sabiamente sabe que ese es un punto sensible sobre el que no debe presionar. Eventualmente volverá a salir a flote, y desde luego que si alguien tiene en mente lo que tiene que hacer respecto a eso, es él, tal y como corresponde; en su momento, lo hará. Ya tiene pensado el _cómo_…el _cuándo_, será ella quien se lo vaya indicando. Por ahora, va a dejar que Kate comparta sus preocupaciones sólo hasta donde se sienta cómoda. Ya el tiempo traerá la pregunta y la respuesta esta vez.

-Rick, yo sé que recién acabamos de retomar lo nuestro. No tengo prisa, y sé bien que aun hay muchas cosas por resolver; que vamos a avanzar paso a paso…un día a la vez. No me importa hacerlo. Estoy agradecida con la oportunidad de volver a empezar. Pero, en algún momento y de alguna manera volveremos a llegar al punto donde estábamos ¿verdad?

Castle sonríe con indulgencia; con la mirada llena de paciencia y entendimiento. Le planta un beso reverente sobre la frente, la coloca sobre su regazo y, cierto ya de que lo que ronda la cabeza de su adorable Kate es, en efecto, el miedo de haber perdido una ocasión irrecuperable, hace lo único que cabe bajo las actuales circunstancias: luchar por devolverle la tranquilidad sin arruinar la futura sorpresa.

-Es una promesa, Kate. Con calma y con determinación vamos a ir resolviendo todo lo que tenemos por delante; y, cuando menos lo creas, estaremos otra vez en posición de retomar nuestra relación exactamente en dónde se quedó. Confía en nosotros.

-Con mi vida confío en ti…en nosotros –un beso profundo sella el pacto con el que su futuro se colorea con matices de eternidad.

-Ahora, vamos a terminar de desayunar para luego ir a tu hotel.

La decepción y un sutil dejo de pesadumbre relampaguean en los ojos color avellana. Hubo algún momento, en el transcurso de la enervante noche, en el que Kate se detuvo a considerar si Rick querría que ella se mudara con él a su suite en el Mandarín. La verdad es que no quiere ni plantearse la idea de que sea de otra manera; le cuesta resignarse a la idea de permanecer separada de él siquiera unas horas –mucho menos durante la noche, cuando lo único que quiere es que se pierdan juntos en la pasión y el deseo-; si resulta que Castle desea llevarla de regreso al Pulitzer, se va a sentir desencantada, y no está muy segura de cómo va a poder manejarlo.

-¿A mi hotel? –el temblor es casi imperceptible detrás de la pregunta, pero alcanza a traicionarla ante el oído bien entrenado de Rick-. Sí, claro, tengo que volver allá. Ahora mismo me doy una ducha rápida, me visto y nos vamos.

Trata de ponerse de pie con torpeza y premura, buscando ocultar la desilusión que de pronto se ha apoderado de ella sin que pueda evitarlo; pero las manos de Rick la detienen con firmeza y suavidad, manteniéndola en su regazo mientras la envuelven en un abrazo estrecho.

-Sí, señorita. A tu hotel. Vamos ir ahí para que recojas todas tus pertenencias, entregues la habitación y, si estás de acuerdo, te quedes aquí conmigo el resto de nuestra estancia en Barcelona. ¿Quieres, Kate?

-Te amo, Rick…no sabes cuánto –vuelve a besarlo, vaciando esta vez en el beso toda la gratitud y el amor que parecen no caberle en el pecho.

-Yo también te amo…mucho –le responde, interrumpiendo la caricia que empieza a volverse candente-. Y si ya no vas comer más ¿qué te parece si tomamos juntos esa ducha de la que hablabas?

Kate se levanta y se dirige al baño, corriendo y deshaciéndose de la camisa en el camino, al tiempo que, con toda la seducción de que es capaz, lo llama:

-¿Vienes, Castle?

* * *

><p>Los trece días restantes de su estadía en Barcelona se pasan como un suspiro, ajetreados y saturados de actividades con las que apenas si alcanzaron a pasear los ojos sobre la infinita cantidad de maravillas que Barcelona guarda celosamente para beneplácito del mundo entero. Las horas de luz se llenaron, una a una, con obras maestras y maravillas naturales; en tanto que las de la noche fueron colmadas con suspiros de avidez y jadeos saciados, al fragor de cada encuentro en la intimidad de la alcoba.<p>

Rick, haciendo uso de sus múltiples talentos como guía turístico, diseñó el itinerario de cada día para, junto a ella, recrearse en la belleza de los tesoros barceloneses. Sus sentidos se deleitaron al observar las más de 11000 variedades de peces que les ofreció el Aquarium de Barcelona; la adrenalina se combinó con el asombro una vez que Kate decidió cumpliré a Rick el deseo que él antes no había tenido oportunidad de realizar: nadar con los tiburones. La amó más todavía, si eso fuera posible, después de semejante aventura; y no tardó en decidir, luego de esa experiencia, la manera en que la recompensaría.

Barcelona es, irrefutablemente, sinónimo de la genialidad y pericia de Antoni Gaudí; una de las flamantes cartas de presentación de la ciudad y del país, orgullo legítimo de los ibéricos. Y desde luego que el recorrido para admirar sus obras, fue paseo obligado para los enamorados. Un día entero dedicaron a caminar por el Paseo de Gracia, admirando la arquitectura modernista en todo su esplendor y atestiguando algunas de las más significativas obras del famoso arquitecto, como lo son Casa Batlló y La Pedrera; ésta última siendo objeto de un entusiasmo casi infantil en Castle –para deleite de Kate- debido a las simbólicas y portentosas esculturas que se erigen sobre la insólita azotea de la construcción, talladas en las chimeneas y torres de ventilación y que, según Castle, sirvieron de inspiración al legendario George Lucas para el diseño de los cascos que usan los soldados del Imperio en Star Wars. Dato curioso que Kate ignoraba y que, por alguna razón, no le sorprendió que Rick supiera; a ella el conjunto le pareció más bien…abrumador.

El barrio gótico ameritó visita aparte, y la monumental Catedral de Barcelona les arrancó suspiros de admiración y éxtasis como la digna muestra que es de la arquitectura gótica catalana del siglo XIV. Por esos mismos rumbos, el soberbio _Palau de la Generalitat_, sede de la Presidencia de la Generalidad de Cataluña, hizo gala de sus fachadas renacentista y gótica; así como de los preciosos recintos interiores, tales como el Salón de San Jorge, la Galería Gótica, la Capilla de San Jorge y el inconmensurablemente bello Patio de los Naranjos. Y para rematar ese recorrido, y como pago por la aventura con los tiburones, Rick lleva a Kate al barrio de la Ribera para visitar uno de los lugares por los que está seguro de que ella eligió Barcelona como destino vacacional: la Basílica de Santa María del Mar. Alguna vez ella le comentó que quería conocer la iglesia alrededor de cuya construcción, Ildefonso Falcones tejió una de las novelas favoritas de Kate, _La Catedral del Mar; _de modo que se permitieron admirar juntos la construcción de singular belleza.

Y así continuaron la incansable jornada, alternando rutas entre el Tibidabo, o el Castillo de Montjuic; el Estadio Olímpico o los múltiples museos barceloneses para rematar, el penúltimo día de su estadía en España, con el exuberante Parque Güell, en el que Gaudí hizo una vez más de las suyas, valiéndose del _trecandís, _una portentosa imaginación y un genio indiscutible que bien pudo haber rayado en la locura.

* * *

><p>No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni término que no se venza. El momento de romper el idilio perfecto y viajar a casa, ha llegado inexorablemente. Son las 3:30p.m., hora de Barcelona, y su vuelo en primera clase rumbo a Nueva York sale a las 5:45p.m. Las maletas están en fila rumbo a la puerta de la suite, y los tortolitos sólo aguardan por el coche que ha de llevarlos al aeropuerto.<p>

Kate, recostada sobre el confortable sofá de la sala de estar, se esmera en aguzar el oído a ver si alcanza a escuchar la conversación que Rick se ha empeñado en mantener como privada desde que enlazó la llamada. De hecho, repara ella, ha habido una serie de detalles misteriosos que ha observado en su escritor los pasados días, sobre los que él se niega a compartirle información. Lo ha visto poner en papel algunos bocetos, escanearlos y enviarlos a sabrá Dios quién sin dejarla ver de qué se trata; hacer llamadas para las cuales busca privacidad y en las que demora hasta 15 minutos, intentando –aparentemente- girar instrucciones muy precisas. La curiosidad la está matando tanto o más que el hecho de saber que Richard Castle es capaz de mantener tal secrecía; con toda seguridad se ha de estar mordiéndo la lengua para no soltarle lo que sea que se trae entre manos.

Tratando de distraerse de la desagradable sensación que le provoca no saber lo que Rick le oculta, los pensamientos de la detective se encaminan por derroteros distintos, aunque igual de inquietantes e, incluso, sombríos. Han sido dos semanas tan perfectas al lado del hombre a quien ya no tenía ni esperanzas de volver a ver…que ahora no puede evitar el miedo que le nace desde muy hondo al pensar en que deben regresar y enfrentarse con su mundo; con todo y todos los que ya estaban hechos a la idea de que esa relación había quedado atrás. Alexis, Martha, Jim, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Gates. Habrá que dar explicaciones y exponerse a oposiciones; pero la certeza de que en cada paso del camino Rick estará con ella, la reconforta y la anima a enfrentar lo que sea y a quien sea, siempre que lo tenga a su lado.

Por otra parte, está también ese asunto que la ronda como un fantasma persistente desde hace poco menos de quince días, y que tiene todo que ver con las aspiraciones fervientes que Kate guarda respecto a un futuro sólido junto a Rick. Después de vivir las vacaciones más espectaculares de su vida gracias a ese hombre incomparable, está más segura que nunca de que quiere pasar el resto de su vida unida a él. Se ha quebrado la cabeza pensando en cómo lograr que se sienta lo suficientemente confiado como para pedirle matrimonio nuevamente pero, al final, la conclusión a la que siempre llega es que en esta ocasión no aplican los gestos grandilocuentes y desesperados, sino que es más una cuestión de pequeños detalles diarios, de minúsculas y constantes acciones que le demuestren a Rick que lo único que ella necesita para cerrar ese círculo mágico en el que han vuelto a encontrarse, es una pregunta valiente y una respuesta que ya está más que decidida. Y lo va a lograr, no importa qué ni cuánto se lleve en ello, pero lo va a lograr.

Un suave carraspeo la obliga a abrir los ojos y a abandonar sus reflexiones, al observar a Rick de pie, reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta corrediza que da hacia la terraza, viéndola como si quisiera dilucidar hasta el último de sus delirios.

-Deja de pensar en voz tan alta, Kate. Te va a doler la cabeza.

Se acerca al sofá y la toma en sus brazos, sentándola sobre sus piernas y acariciándole la espalda con la palma de la mano.

-No me dolería si tú no me tuvieras devanándome los sesos para adivinar eso que estás tramando y que no me quieres decir, Castle.

Rick le regala su sonrisa más seductora y –pretendidamente- inocente antes de responderle.

-No te conocía tan curiosa, detective. Realmente has cambiado -sus labios repasan provocativamente la mandíbula, acercándosele al oído-. Todo lo vas a saber…a su debido tiempo.

-Eso no es justo –un simpático mohín de exasperación se instala en su rostro de diosa-. Yo quiero saber ahora.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar porque no voy a decir nada más –en tono más serio y buscando sus ojos con solemnidad, añade-; y respecto al resto de tus preocupaciones, Kate, confía en mí…te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

-Sí, Rick. Si tú me dices que lo vamos a lograr a pesar de lo que hay que resolver al regresar a casa, yo te creo. Sólo no me dejes sola.

-Eso no va a volver a pasar. Esta vez vamos a enfrentar juntos lo que sea necesario…y ya no hay marcha atrás. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Apreciaría infinitamente sus comentarios. Abrazos, <em>**

**_Valeria._**


End file.
